Dead and Gone
by Obscuraluceviverecupiant
Summary: set in an alternate reality where Sookie and Eric have to find a way to work things out before it is too late. I am only playing with Charlaine Harris' characters. hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

I stared at his lovely face, it was so peaceful as he slept and that was something I can only be thankful for. Eric had killed Victor Madden and defeated Felipe, he now was king of Louisiana and I was living in the dead queens old palace alongside him. Some how this viking has wormed his way into my heart and I find that I don't want him to ever leave.

I sigh as I try to disentangle myself from his vice like grip and tend to my human needs, when I finally make my way into the bathroom I fix myself up as we have a meeting tonight with Stan Davis who is now king of Texas and Nevada. I pulled on a pair of red satin boy shorts and a matching bra that had black swirls of lace running through it, I put my hair up in a chignon and pulled on a chocolate brown pantsuit and little white heels.

"mm lover you look delectable tonight" Eric purred from behind me and I gave him a smile "you look good yourself" it was true he was wearing a black shirt and black trousers, he looked like sin and he knew it. He vamped over to me and pulled me close to his chest breathing in my scent like there was no tomorrow. He kissed me and all thought went out the window as I melted into him. When we broke apart he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to his office, he sat behind his desk and I sat on one of the couches to the side.

Stan walked in and I jumped up, flying into his arms "hey Sookie!" he laughed as he twirled me around "Stan" I grinned as I went back to my seat, Eric rose and shook hands with Stan. When we had all exchanged greetings and taken our seats Eric began the proceedings "why did you call this meeting?" he addressed Stan in a business like tone and Stan went into the same kind of mindset "I am I need of a telepath, three vampires in my area have been drained and left on my doorstep and I need Sookie to help as Barry is currently in Fae with his kin who finally laid claim to him" he replied smoothly and I said "yes" as Eric said "no" we stared at each other, I was resolute as Stan was my friend and Eric looked blank although I could feel his anger through our bond.

"Stan would you be so kind as to give us the night to think about it?" I asked using the southern manners that my grandmother had taught me. He nodded graciously and rose "I shall take my leave then" Eric nodded curtly and I rose to give Stan a peck on the cheek "until tomorrow" he strolled out of the room. I turned to look at Eric when I found myself pressed against the wall with a very angry vampire glaring at me.

"you are mine!" he hissed at me and I glared back as my temper began to flare "you always touch other men and show them affection" he growled and I calmed down as I realized it was simple jealousy. "Eric I have zero interest in any other guy and I would tell you if I did" he reigned in his anger and stood back "be that as it may you are not going, you are mine to do with as I want and you will not go" he commanded and my temper snapped "fuck you, if I want to go I will" I stormed away to my day room.

I sat down in front of my laptop and began to sort out my emails. About an hour later Pam sashayed in and flopped down on my daybed "hello Pam" I said distractedly and she gave me a slow grin "hello my favorite breather" she said with a leer and I laughed "what do you want Pam?" I asked her and she gave me a serious look "I think you should do what Stan wants" I broke into a smile "only because my master needs to learn to trust you and to give you two some space, you are getting to close to fast, you need to develop an emotional _and_ personal connection. That's what dear Abby says anyway" she said knowingly and I nodded "I know its just.." suddenly I choked and fell out of my chair and on to my knees.

"Sookie!" Pam cried as she rushed to my side "what is wrong?!" she asked as she frantically checked my body for harm. I shoved her away and curled into a ball "go away!" I screamed at her and she took a step back "Sookie" she whispered and I yelled at her "leave me alone! I need to think and I need space!" she backed away swiftly and closed the door behind her. I was lost as I felt Eric fucking someone else, I could feel the lust and through our bond I knew he was screwing another person.

I sat on my own for less than twenty minutes before Pam came back "I saw him" she said dully before embracing me, I leaned into her and we held each other for a while "I can't see him tonight" I told her and she nodded "I will keep him away for the night" she rose and walked to the door just as she touched the handle she spoke softly "I love you Sookie and I feel like you are my sister, I hope that you are happy again and soon" she vamped out of the room.

An hour before dawn Eric appeared and I stared at him "go away" I yelled and he shook his head "no we need to talk" I laughed and snarled "not tonight, tonight I am going for a drive to clear my head. We can talk tomorrow when I have cooled down" I walked past him and he followed mt to the car port. I picked the Dodge charger and hopped in "goodbye" I whispered softly and he stroked my face "see you soon my angel" I drove away quickly.

As I drove I realized that I could not go back, if I did I would forgive him and it would happen again, no I needed to leave. Eric was insecure and hurt me, I could not have another Bill in my life so I hit the gas and refused to look back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eric pov**_

I woke at sunset and felt as though something was deeply wrong, I searched the bond and realized that Sookie was far away, too far. I leaped from bed and pulled a pair of pants on before dashing downstairs where I found Pam kneeling on the ground with bloody tears dripping down her face "what?" I asked her anxiously and she brokenly whispered "she has left us" I felt shock ripple through my core, I knew I had done something terrible but she would not even let me speak to her "how do you know this?" I asked her as calmly as I could and she finally looked up at me with pure hatred burning in her eyes "oh I don't know, maybe because you cheated on her!. She called me to say goodbye" I howled with anger and pain "she cannot face you anymore, she says that she refuses to have another Bill in her life and wants to be happy so she left" I felt grief wrack my body at her words.

_**Sookie pov **_

After I made the call to Pam I tossed my phone. I left the car with the keys in the ignition and walked as fast as I could. I thought over the events of last night and I screamed my frustration and anger out for the world to hear. I began to run as I got angrier. I ran until my body became exhausted. I collapsed on the ground and moaned in pain."hush my dear, you are safe now" a soft, gentle voice said and I was picked up before I eased into darkness.

I woke up in a bright room. There was a huge bay window that filled the room with sunlight. I was in a queen sized bed, the only other furniture was a desk with a swivel chair. There where three doors in the room and a moment later a soft knock sounded "come in" I called and the door opened quietly. A young girl of around seventeen came in and smiled nervously at me, she had long ,gold blond hair that waved to her waist and stormy grey eyes, her complexion was clear and he skin was pale, she had a light smattering of freckles across her nose and under her eyes. She was stunning but not in a model kind of way, she had a captivating, innocent beauty. "hello Sookie my name is Asha but you may call me ash" she smiled happily at me and I smiled uncertainly back "not to be rude but how do you know my name?" I asked and she laughed, it was a silvery noise that made me want to laugh as well "I know all of my children's names but I know you especially as you are part of a prophecy" I blinked and said "but you look like a seventeen year old!" I protested "and I am not your child!" she laughed again and said "all who roam this universe are my children, I am the mother of all life in the universe".

I stared at her and she sighed before settling on the bed "I am part of a race now extinct, my mate and I are the last of our kind. We are so very old and powerful. We created the universe and all that live in it" I mulled over this "what about God?" I asked and she nodded "I suppose you could say I am your God and so is my mate, we have many forms that we have used but there are many beings out their more powerful than humans, I suppose he could be one of them" she shrugged. "why am I here?" I asked hesitantly and she beamed at me "after I found you I decided I liked you and brought you back here for warmth. I would like to train you if you would find it acceptable?" she asked shyly.

I was slightly amused by the fact that a goodness knows how old, seemingly all powerful being was shy "train me in what?" I asked and was dismayed when she looked serious "in your combat skills. Magic skills and your knowledge. A war is coming and you will be needed if we are to survive"

_sorry its so short but I will try to post another one soon! All reviews are welcome and appreciated. I hope you like it so far. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sookie pov**_

I stared at Asha and thought hard "why should I believe you?" I asked and she gave me a gleeful grin "I was so hoping you would say that" she grabbed my hand and suddenly we were outside. "watch and learn my friend watch and learn" she giggled with excitement before waving her arm up. When her arm went up a marble column appeared and from there a beautiful arch was built, it was made from white marble and had emerald green ivy growing up the side. I gasped as she pulled a arch out of thin air and she laughed at my expression "that isn't even the impressive part!" she chortled and took my hand again, she dragged me through the arch and suddenly we where in a forest.

A pure white horse ambled up and nuzzled Asha fondly and she patted him with affection conjuring up a sugar cube "this is our little secret, Derek wont need to know, right?" she muttered and the horse snickered softly. Asha turned to me and said "this is Spirit Reaper my mate Derek's horse, Spirit Reaper this is Sookie" she introduced me "_hello little warrior" _a cool voice said in my head and I started "hello Spirit Reaper" I said quietly. "have you seen Shadow?" Asha asked him and I suppose he answered because she nodded "thank you, tell Derek I say hello when you see him" Spirit Reaper faded away and I stared.

"he is so dramatic" Asha sighed before hollering "SHADOWMANCER I NEED YOU!" she walked back to me and said "shadowmancer is my horse, I need him for the next part of our trip" I nodded as I heard hoof beats thudding towards us. A magnificent black horse came into view, he towered over everything and his long silky mane whipped around madly. He stopped in front of us and reared giving a whinny. Asha launched herself onto his back and hugged his neck tightly "I missed you my friend, this is Sookie and Sookie this is Shadow" I gave him a nod and said "how-Dee-do Mr shadowmancer" I smiled nervously and a deep, warm voice resonated through my head "hello Sookie, and I am not a Mr, you should call me shadow" I smiled at him and relaxed slightly.

Asha grinned before yanking me up behind her on his back. I yelped and automatically wrapped my arms around her before shadowmancer took off. I have never moved so quickly in my life, the trees around us blurred and morphed into more familiar looking ones we emerged into my old garden at my grans house. I saw a three year old me sitting on the grass looking at Fintan "this is the only way to protect you" he said before touching my forehead a light passed through his fingers and into my body. "he bound your powers and dampened your spark" Asha said sadly "he tried to protect you but it is your fate to have your powers"

shadowmancer trotted on and we found ourselves back at her home. We dismounted and shadowmancer bumped Asha gently before leaving. "you need to take my blood in order to regain your powers" I nodded trusting her now that I knew she was who she said she was. We walked across the grass to a spot beside a pond Asha gracefully sat down and crossed her legs when I sat beside her she pulled a small dagger out of the bodice of her dress and made a small cut to her wrist. I sucked on the wound gently and swallowed a mouthful of blood before her wound healed. Her blood was warm and sweet as I drank it I felt a great warmth spread through my body and I felt more powerful than anything I had experienced before. Light shone from my body and everything about me became flawless. I looked in the pond and saw that my complexion had become perfect, my skin glowed a light bronze color that I adored, my lips had darkened slightly and my eyes seemed to glow, my hair had grown an inch and had seemed to be a lighter blond than before. My body was toned and my nails where perfect. I had never been so beautiful "will this fade?" I asked Asha and she shook her head with a slight smile "this is how you look naturally without the block, you will also never age again" I tried to process this but found it difficult. Asha rose and offered me a hand "come you need to rest and let your body and mind heal." she led me back to the bed and I slipped quickly into sleep.

I awoke in the night screaming out for Eric to stop, I had a dream where he forced me to watch as he screwed other women. Asha raced in and pulled me to her "shh" she soothed as she ran her fingers through my hair "its okay one day you will be happy." she rocked me gently and began to sing "aisling a aisling a aisling milis in iúl do chroí a bheith do threorú agus a do cinniúint a leanúint, beidh tú riamh bás, beidh tú a fheiceáil cad a fheiceáil mé, ina banríon laochra go n-ardóidh" her voice was soft and sweet and I soon succumbed to my exhaustion.

_The song was in Irish and I really hope I translated it right it should mean: dream a dream a sweet dream let your heart be your guide and follow your destiny, never shall you die, you will see what I see, a warrior queen to rise. _

I really hope you enjoyed my story so far and I would really like any comments about it, thanks


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up feeling refreshed and energetic. I bounded down the stairs and outside where I found Asha gazing at the sky "you can chose what we do today. Magic, knowledge or combat" she said as I approached "magic" I said instantly and she laughed softly "yes I thought you would pick that" she patted the ground next to her and said "today we will focus on your telepathy, you will look through my oldest memory's and try to find and show me one I have forgotten" I nodded and put my hands on her temple. I entered her mind and felt her push me in the right direction. I imagined myself in a vault with labeled boxes. I quickly found a box labeled 'prophecy' it was gathering dust in the corner so I opened it.

I was sucked in and found myself in a throne room. It was bright and beautiful with every color of the rainbow brought together tastefully. A man and woman sat on thrones looking down at a boy with black hair and blue eyes and a girl with blond hair and grey eyes, they looked around the age of five and I realized with slight shock that the girl was Asha.

They sat holding hands and facing each other "the clock will ring its final toll" the boy began "on this races last hour" Asha completed "only two will survive to carry on the legacy" the boy said "but they will not bear children of this race, they will create the new world and the people to live in it" Asha completed again and the King and Queen grasped each other. "they will be forced to suffer greatly and lose everything time and time again, they will not even have each other to rely on" they spoke together "the girl will take the fall for the boy time and time again, lovers forever caught in the sweet agony of love and lost. They will shape the future and heal wounds made by the past. Night and Day, Sun and Moon, one light one dark." the two children collapsed and where carried out quickly.

I pulled out of Asha's mind quickly and she stared at me gratefully "thank you for returning that to me, I now know that nothing could have saved my people" she smiled at me and I grinned back. "now you can retrieve memory's you can also destroy them, it is the same process only backwards" I nodded and she moved on to knowledge.

She taught me strategy by playing chess and gave me a book on roman history to teach me the art of war. Then in combat I was shown just how unfit I really was. I collapsed into bed every night for an hours sleep which was all I needed. Our days where spent as a mix of work and play. I grew close to Asha and I learned much about her. She taught me horse riding, swordplay, archery, strategy, poker, chess, how to throw weapons, how to break shields in minds to name but a few. I was happy and occupied but a hole was in my heart and it seemed to grow every day.

I woke up one morning and I knew something was different, Asha was leaning on the porch steps when I went downstairs rather than the grass as usual. "morning!" I sang as I hugged her "good morning little one" she said with a tinge of sadness "it is time for you to leave me" she shoved her hands in her pockets and looked away, my mouth dropped I felt as though someone had punched me in the stomach "why? did I do something wrong?" I asked feeling bewildered and she chuckled "no you have done nothing wrong, it is time for you to return to your loved ones. It has been ten years here but only a year there" I felt joy and relief at her words, I hugged her and dashed upstairs to pack.

When my bag was ready I pulled it downstairs and Asha hugged me tightly "I have an apartment in Louisiana that you can use" she handed me and envelope and I grinned at her, I knew only to well at this stage that when Asha gave a gift it really was nonrefundable "also I made some investments for you that paid off nicely so this is yours" she handed me a black amex card and I stared at her feeling thrown off balance before I could recover or protest she silenced me with a "I only invested the money you would have made from being a barmaid for the time you where here, please I consider it to be yours and honestly I can create what I need from nothing and over the years I have made quite the fortune from stock and businesses. To me that is nothing just peace of mind and assurance that you will be well looked after" I hugged her and she slipped a necklace on my neck "this will connect us, if you should ever need to return here for safety say the words 'fuzzy bunny' and you along with whomever needs to hide will be brought here. I am connected to you so if I am able to I will come to your aid if you need it" I felt awed at how kind she was to me "why are you so nice to me?" I asked wonderingly and she grinned "you are fierce, loyal, brave, smart, beautiful, funny and the first friend I have had in over a thousand years" she smiled softly at me and I kissed her cheek "I will see you again, this is not goodbye my friend" I promised and she broke out into a wide grin "I shall hold you to that, goodbye for now"

I found myself inside a large penthouse that was decorated in a softly feminine way that reflected my tastes. I laughed quietly to myself and muttered "her apartment my ass, she probably planned this out months ago". I settled down at a desk and read her letter to me. It read:

to my dearest Sookie,

while I am reluctant to let you go I refuse to try and interfere with your destiny or your love. I understand how reluctant you are to speak with him, truly I do but you need to discuss it in order to move on. This weight you carry around hangs around your shoulders and drags you down, I know this from experience and I can tell you assuredly that it is better to grab happiness and love when it is there. This time do not let him dominate the relationship you must have equality or it will fail, show him _you_ and he will fall for you or let him go either way you need to talk with him.

forever yours

Asha

I glared at her elegantly scripted writing before sighing and relenting. I was going to see Eric.

_Hope you like the chapter, lots of Eric coming up. Any reviews or comments are very welcome. I want to say that I know Asha is not a character in the story but I really like her and I hope you do as well. Do I see a possible Derek appearance in the future? Haha :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Eric pov**_

I could feel Sookie, she was close after a year of being barely connected she was back in Louisiana. I felt hope for the first time since she left and I quickly dressed in a deep red shirt and black jeans. I called Pam and she zipped to my side "yes master?" she asked with a small hint of warmth, she was still angry at me for cheating on Sookie but was forgiving me slowly "Sookie is back" I said letting my happiness show and for the first time in a year my child gave me a genuine smile full of warmth and happiness.

_**Sookie pov**_

I got up around six am and rifled through my wardrobe before picking out a forest green string top that had Celtic design bead work under the bust, it flattered me perfectly and I picked out a pair of white jeans to go with it, I pulled on a pair of flipflops and went down the the front desk to call a cab only to find that I had a car in the garage. I went down and laughed as I realized that Asha had also given me the orange Lamborghini Aventador that I had drooled over when I saw it. I hopped in with the keys I had been given and peeled out of the garage. I had to concentrate really hard on the way to Bon Temps because my foot kept on inching down of the accelerator if I wasn't paying enough attention.

I pulled into Merlotts around 12 am after I had finished playing with my new car. I strolled casually in just as the lunch hour began, I shielded easily as people stared at me "Sookie!" Sam yelled before embracing me, I laughed and hugged him back. He pulled me into his office and said "how are you chere?" carefully. I beamed at him and said "I was training with a friend after Eric cheated one me, I spent ten years there but its only been a year here, how great is that!" Sam blinked whatever he had been expecting it certainly was not that "look Sam before you get mad or try to lecture me, I am fine and I needed the training and peace" I hugged him before walking out.

I sat in a booth and ordered a chicken basket, I now needed a little food every once in a while and some blood around once a week though Asha thinks that the food thing is in my head and that I should drink more blood, I have fangs now which was really discerning at first but then Asha explained that as a vampires bonded when I took her blood and got my powers back I also gained some vampire traits, now I only need an hours sleep a night at the most and I am perfectly okay.

I relaxed as I took in the familiar buzz of Merlotts and had closed my eyes when I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a bear hug "oomph" I said as I was squished "I thought you where gone!" Jason said as he hugged me tighter "Jase need to breath!" I managed and he loosened his hold somewhat. I pulled back and sat down, he slid in next to me and I explained everything.

"wow that's a lot of stuff" he said quietly and I cringed internally as I feared he would reject me "I will stand by you sis no matter what happens" he declared and I hugged him with relief. We chatted until it was four in the evening and I knew I had to return to New Orleans. "look Jase I gotta go I have to be back in New Orleans by sixish" I stood up and stretched before going to the bathroom, when I returned Jason was waiting to walk me to my car "how are you going to make it to New Orleans by six its a..." his voice faded as he saw my Lamborghini I smirked and said "Asha has far to much time and money on her hands" he looked at me seriously and said "I am having a go someday" I laughed lightly and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading on my way.

I floored it the whole way back to New Orleans and somehow managed to avoid detection. I made it in two hours. I pulled quickly into the apartment and pulled on the dress I had picked earlier, it was red and went to just above my knees and only went over one shoulder, I wore black louboutin's that where covered in little metal spikes. I wore my hair loose and wavy and applied a thin layer of lip gloss. I went back to the car port and had great fun driving to the palace. I arrived at 6:30 on the dot and a valet took my car away, the poor boy was terrified after I told him that it was brand new and I wanted not a single scratch when it came back. I confidently walked in the front doors and after passing through security was told that I was expected in the main office. I let my hips swing a bit as I walked and enjoyed the looks I got from everyone who passed me.

I knocked on the door and was granted permission to enter. I opened the door and walked in only to freeze at the sight that greeted me.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked in and froze as I saw Eric for the first time in ten years, his hair was tied back in a braid and he wore a deep red shirt that had been tailored to him and black jeans that looked like they had been painted on. My view was obscured as I was hug tackled by Pam, I smiled and buried my face in her hair "I missed you, silly human" she grumbled and pulled away. I let out a laugh "not so much and I missed you to" I gazed fondly at her for a few moments before my eyes snapped back to Eric. "we need to talk" I said and he nodded before sitting down behind his desk.

I sat on one of the chairs with arms and Pam perched on the armrest "can I start?" I asked him wanting to get it out of the way. he nodded and settled back "the night I ran away I ended up running literally until I exhausted myself" Eric frowned at this but I plowed on "A woman named Asha helped me and took me in" both Pam and Eric stiffened at this "Asha? The Asha?" Eric asked with wonder in his tone and I nodded "she unlocked my powers which had been blocked and gave me blood. I have been through many changes in all aspects of my being. A prophecy will come to pass in which we will all fight in a war that I must win" Eric absorbed this quickly "what is the exact prophecy?" I pulled in a deep breath

when gold is covered by silver ,

a red queen will face the lost four,

honor and duty bound she who watches ,

will take the fall,

Gabriel will blow his horn,

and the girl shall fall no more,

victory shall the world gain

only through sacrifice and pain.

I rattled it off quickly in a bored tone and let them think it over. Eric leaned back "there is no excuse for what I did, I was thoughtless, mean, horrible" he launched in "I am sorry, so very very sorry for my huge mistake, I let my blood lust overrule me and for that I am sorry" I blinked in shock, Eric Northman apologizing? I felt a warmth I my heart and I knew I would not be able to walk away. I rose and said "I forgive you but I won't forget. You broke my trust and now you will have to re-earn it" I said quietly before leaving. Pam followed me and took my hand.

We walked to the front and the valet brought my car around "I like it, can I drive?" she asked and flashed fang, I flashed right back and said "not a hope in hell" laughing at her surprise. She hopped in the passenger seat and I peeled away at full speed enjoying the freedom "you can drive!" Pam said approvingly earning a laugh from me. I brought her to the apartment and she explored happily. I thought she was going to literally die with excitement when she saw my wardrobe and shoe collection "where did you get all this?" she demanded as she read the designer labels. I gave a light shrug "Asha has a little obsession with gift giving" Pam grinned and said "well she has impeccable taste"

I noticed some white boxes on my bed an investigated, there was a simple note

the biggest box is yours but the rest are for Pam

Ash

I smiled and called Pam over, she gave a little squeal as she opened her boxes. They where full of designer labels but also they where things that where not available yet. Pam danced around a little as she tried everything on and was even happier when they all fit. I opened my box to find a white breastplate with a note inside that said

the first move has been made, now we wait

I wondered at this but put the breastplate away quickly in the safe. Pam stayed the night in my light tight spare bedroom and I went to sleep feeling content.

_What did you think? What could the first move be? What will happen next? Only time can tell _


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up early the next day and headed out to the gym, I didn't really have to work out but I liked to. I spent several hours at the gym before heading back to the apartment. When I got in I had a quick shower before making some calls to organize a surprise for Pam. When she woke up in the evening I had a gorgeous donor waiting, once she had fed from and bedded the donor I told her to dress casually. She wore a pale pink tracksuit that suited her very well. I pulled her from the apartment and let her drive the Lamborghini to the French quarter, I brought her into every shop that caught her fancy and bought her everything she wanted and then when we finished with the retail therapy, I dragged her to a salon where we had our nails and hair done.

By the time I dropped her back home to the palace I was fairly certain she wanted to move in with me. She dragged me up to her room, it took us several trips and on the last trip we passed a very amused looking Eric "buy out the town yet?" he teased and I stuck my tongue out at him. He trailed behind me and I heard him swear softly when he saw what was in the room already "you had better not have used my card" he threatened Pam and she snickered "no I used Sookie's card this time" Eric raised and eyebrow and me and I imitated him.

He pulled me close and my breath hitched, his eyes burned into mine and I began to fall into them a little but I pulled myself back. I took a step back and he nodded understanding that while I had forgiven him, I still was hurting and he needed to prove himself. We all moved down to his office and sat chatting for a while. "and then Asha pushed me into the pond but I managed to catch her hand a pull her in after me, so I think we both won" I laughed as I recounted one of my many tales about my and Asha's escapades.

"nope I won fair and square, you hit the water therefore I won" Asha said into my ear and I jumped out of my seat giving a yelp before tackling her "ASHA!" I squealed as she hit the ground "hey sook" she gave me an amused grin "happy to see me by any chance?" she asked drily and I pulled her up and into my embrace. "jeez sook I'm an old person you cant throw me around like that" she said with mock severity and I laughed before turning to see Eric and Pam kneeling on the ground.

"rise Eric and Pam any friends of Sookie's and friends of mine" they rose and I felt confused _"sook I created the first vampire without me they wouldn't exist of course they show respect" _Asha sent to me and I felt shame that I hadn't "_you are different Sookie, you are special and without you they won't exist either"_ she reprimanded me gently. Asha smiled briefly before settling on a couch "we need to discuss some things before I have to leave" I was dismayed, she had only gotten here! "I am busy preparing for war and would not have come at all but you two are causing problems" she stated looking at me and Eric.

We started to protest but she held up a hand "you are destined for each other, the fates demand it but I will break the bond if you so wish or I can heal the rift. You will be bound closer than before but it will strengthen you both. You will be able to share gifts and memories, communicate telepathically and find each other no matter what." she brushed a stray hair off of her hoodie. I looked at Eric and examined my feelings over him.

He had cheated on me yes but he was so sorry over it and he had been there for me more than not. He made me laugh and feel special in a way nobody else had ever done before. The thought of being without him was painful. Eric had always been honest and upfront about things yet I had run from him and hidden things, I had never trusted him or given him cause to trust me. I wanted to be with him and the ten years without him had made me realize just how in love with him I was.

I looked up into his cerulean eyes "I want to be with you" I said resolutely at the same time as he said "I will always want to be with you" I kissed him lightly on the lips and Asha snorted "that was easy, see you idiots just had to think about it and you would have realized how much you need each other, Eric fucked up big time I know but you both need each other to survive the war" she said before standing up and stretching. She pulled her hoodie off and showed us her t-shirt, it had a cartoon vampire on it and said 'vampires are a pain in the neck' I laughed alongside Eric. "prepare yourselves my friends, the moves are being made and the pieces are falling. The fist pawn is gone and more are sure to follow" she disappeared and I sighed "and she thinks Spirit Bane is dramatic" I went home soon after as I was not ready to spend the night with Eric yet. 


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke the next morning I found Asha in my room "hurry up!" she commanded before throwing clothes at me. I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on the white shirt, thick leather jerkin, black pants and boots she had given me. I walked out to the sitting room to find her dressed similarly only her outfit was white. She handed me a long sword and gripped my wrist.

We popped to the edge of a battle field, I watched as a one side was clearly winning "the losing side is our side, we must aid them" Asha said urgently and I nodded. I ran straight into the battle letting my sword spin in my hand, I noticed that the opposing side all wore full plated armor. I leaped in the air and tumbled over heads. I swung my sword in a deadly arc. I dispatched ten of them easily and continued weaving my way through the battle. I reached a slight hill and looked around and realized that only seven opponents remained. Our side was winning, I noticed that all of the warriors had sat down to watch and soon realized why, Asha was fighting them, she was weaponless and he jerkin was gone but she had a fierce look on her face, she ran at the nearest guy and ripped out his throat. She used his body to knock down the others before she killed them all but one.

She exposed his throat and seemed mesmerized before she opened her mouth slowly, I watched fascinated as her canines grew out and she licked his throat longingly and was about to strike when she suddenly snapped his neck and dropped him on the ground. She closed her eyes and howled hauntingly at the sky. I walked over to her and offered her my hand, she looked uncomprehendingly at me for a moment before grabbing my arm and pulling me close.

We teleported into Eric's office and Asha dropped to her knees immediately. Eric rushed over to check me out and I smiled to let him know I was fine "Asha why didn't you bite the man?" I asked her carefully and she turned her eyes to me with a look somewhere between fear and longing "because that would release the beast. I would have destroyed everyone near me until I came down from my high" I stared uncomprehendingly at her and she shrugged lightly "I must go now, I have more battles to fight and more lives to save" I reached out to her but she was gone.

_**Asha pov**_

I appeared back in that godforsaken field and stood over the body. I howled and kicked it I had managed to avoid drinking blood for 100,000 years from any entity and _now_ my self control slips. I growled and stomped my foot on the ground in frustration as I willed the beast back into its slumber. "hello Asha darling I see your still trying to contain your dark side" a warm voice said from behind me and I whirled to face him "Hello Derek" I said unhappily and he pouted at me mockingly "aw cant even pretend to have missed me?" I snorted bitterly "the last time I saw you, you where riding off into the sunset as I took a whipping for you, I was beaten raw and bloody. It took _months_ to heal any other would have perished" I snapped and he laughed "yeah but you healed, you can't hate me we only have each other" he grinned and slung his arm around me. I shoved him away "go away Derek you should go back to where you belong, screwing some woman in a dark corner of the world and pissing people off" I walked away but he caught up with me "aw don't be like that Asha you know that's not all there is to me" he cajoled and I turned to look at him "I used to thinks so but now I'm not so sure, someday you need to take a long, hard look at yourself and your life. Maybe our race was better off with someone else surviving I mean look at us, there is me completely deranged after being in love with you for so long that it turned me into a hermit, I generally avoid contact in any way shape or form and then there is you the oldest man-whore alive who has no moral boundaries or even a slight conscious. I mean for fucks sake could you not save yourself for once and not leave me to save you, take the punishment and clean up!" my chest heaved and he took a step forwards and attempted to hug me looking surprised at my anger but I flashed away. I went to the next battle and left him to deal with his own problems


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sookie pov**_

Eric pulled me out of his office and up to his bedroom. He pulled me into the bathroom and divested me of my clothes, he then unceremoniously shoved me under the warm water of the shower. I washed all the blood and gore sighing as my muscles relaxed. "you seem more comfortable with yourself" Eric commented and I flashed him a grin "Asha taught me so many things one of which was to be comfortable in my own skin now I'm not saying I will stroll around naked in the streets or anything but I am far more comfortable than before" Eric leered "that's disappointing lover" I laughed and stepped out of the shower, his eyes darkened with lust as I dried off "what can I wear home?" I asked "nothing?" he suggested innocently and I rolled my eyes "see you tomorrow" I hugged him making him go hard, he started to grind against me causing me to laugh as I stepped back "good-day Eric" I said before popping home.

I wandered into my wardrobe and pulled on a pair of fluffy pajamas. My phone rang and I answered it with a chipper "hello" only to be greeted with Eric's voice low and sexy "mm lover you didn't give me the chance to say goodbye" he purred and I shivered feeling warmth spread down low "goodnight" he purred again drawing out the word. He hung up and I blinked in shock. A slow grin slid across my face ,so that's how its gonna be huh? I laughed evilly as a plan formed in my mind.

The next morning when I rose I immediately hit the shops to find the perfect outfit it was a white dress that had a sweetheart neckline, a layered skirt, three silk bows adorned the bodice in a vertical row, out of the last bow two long strips of ribbon floated down. The dress went just below my knee and showed of my flat stomach and my curves perfectly. I had six inch silver heels that matched it perfectly.

I sent Pam a text that was cryptic enough that Eric would not understand it if he managed to read it '**I heard that that new club might have lots of entertainment value, maybe we should check it out some night? ;)**' I hopped in the shower to rid myself of the smells of the city. Once I was finished I put on some makeup to make my eyes look smoky and my lips blood red. I pulled on my outfit and admired myself in the mirror until my phone rang.

"which club has entertainment value?" Pam asked sounding exited and I laughed "that new place Kiss of moonlight" Pam paused before asking "do you need any help?" I thought about it "yes I find myself in need of a dance partner" Pam's breath hitched and her voice dropped its pitch slightly "oh this shall be fun" she purred "see you there at seven" we hung up at the same time, I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 6:45, I decided to walk to the club.

I wandered along the streets with the assurance of someone untouchable. I ignored the catcalls and whistles instead focusing on how tortured my viking would be tonight. I know he should not be so easily forgiven but it was just as much a punishment for me as it was to him when we are apart. I was going to tease him for a few hours as punishment. I strolled up to the club and was greeted by a handsome vampire, he had cobalt blue eyes and wavy brown hair "miss Stackhouse, right this way" he said with respect "um not to be rude or anything but how do you know who I am?" I asked with trepidation. He gave me a stunning smile "miss Asha owns the club, she said that we should expect and welcome you as you hold 40% stock in the club" I smiled at how devious Asha was, she knew I would try to get out of letting her pay for anything so she made this partly my own business.

"my name is Dezzie, I manage the place in the absence of you or Asha" the vampire told me with cheer "I am also supposed to train with you every day you can manage" he informed me before leading me into the club. I stood still for a moment to take it in. the club opened out into a massive dance floor with booths lining the walls, there was strobe lights flashing and bass thudding heavily. I gulped as I realized how out of place I was.


	10. Chapter 10

I glanced at Dezzie to see him looking very amused "follow me" he laughed as he weaved his way to a door at the far wall. He swiped a card through the scanner and we entered a much more quiet room. It was tastefully decorated with dark wooden furniture and paneling with hints of gold splattered across the room "wow which room does Asha favor?" I asked him quietly and he laughed "out of these two? She favors the other but in particular there is a UV paint room that she adores" he informed me and my eyebrow twitched slightly "don't ask how the club works, it just does Asha built it by hand and seems to enjoy it" I nodded and asked "how often has she come here?" he shrugged "well its only been open a month and for the first week she came over every night but now with the battle she has trouble visiting" he said somberly. I nodded and he led me to a booth that stood apart "I will bring your friends when they arrive"

I sat down and relaxed "can I get you anything miss?" a waitress asked and I automatically dipped into her head _oh I better not spill the drinks, this is the girl who will save us all _I managed to school my expression and said "can I get a gin and tonic, a bottle of royalty blended and three glasses" I nudged her emotions slightly so she felt calmer and more at ease. She smiled and scurried off to get my order.

I saw Eric and Pam the moment they walked in, Pam wore a skin tight pink dress with a square neckline and sleeves that covered her shoulders. Eric wore a black Armani suit with a grey shirt, no tie. I rose smoothly to meet them and gave them a kiss on the cheek each. "please sit" I said politely indicating the booth. They both remained impassive but I felt surprise through the bond. Once they had taken a seat I explained "Asha has been investing the amount of money I would have made if I had not started training in various things, this club included" Eric seemed slightly disgruntled by this but Pam was over the moon "yes!" she hissed happily "now you and I can go on many more shopping trips!" she laughed.

The waitress came back up with my order and placed it down carefully. "anything else miss?" she asked politely and I looked to Pam and Eric in askance, they shook their heads politely. "so what have you been doing since I left?" I asked them and Pam grimaced "Eric took up breaking the palace as a past time for a few months before I managed to convince him to be king again" she informed me and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised "I was disgusted with myself" Eric said letting me feel the truth of his words through the bond.

"are you two still obsessing over his little indiscretion?" a warm voice filled with lightness said from behind me and my head snapped around to look a young man of around 18 who had coal black hair and electric blue eyes. He was handsome yet innocently so, he gave off the impression of a young spirit. "I mean it wasn't as though he had any choice in the matter" he laughed and we stared at him.

"I just used a little magic on the fangbanger to make her almost irresistible and then I may have nudged his will slightly in the direction of cheating on you" he looked like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth as he said it so it took a moment for the meaning of his words to sink in. "why?" I hissed at him angrily "why would you do that to us? What did we do to you? Who are you? What are you?" I snapped and Eric had to hold me to stop me from attacking.

The boy sighed and said "always the same, why did you do it? Who are you?" he rolled his eyes "my reasons are simple enough, one you needed to train, two I felt like it and three now this is the most important one, it made my Asha happy to have a companion" he acted as though this was the most natural thing in the world "your Asha?" Eric asked in a voice laced with venom and the boy straightened "yes _my _Asha. She has been mine, she is mine and she will always be mine. We look out for each other and although she tries to defy her nature and live a good life in the light" his voice was laden with mocking sarcasm "she always returns to me" he said confidently. "who are you?" I asked although I had a strong suspicion.

"Derek" a flat voice rang through the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Asha stood in the corner glaring at him "I hate you" her voice shook with anger "how could you do that to her? You think that made me happy? Knowing she was hurt?" she snapped as she strode forwards. He smirked at her "chill Asha chill, you needed the companion and whats done is done it cannot be undone" he slung an arm around her neck.

"Sookie I am so very sorry for his actions" she said and tears rolled down her cheeks, she shoved him away. I smiled softly at her "its okay, you didn't cause this" she shook her head sadly "I should have protected you better. I am truly sorry" her face became emotionless "the castle has been freed" she said in a monotone voice "the white queen has been awoken, beware the ice for it brings" Derek continued in the same tone "your greatest challenge yet" Asha finished "the red king needs his knight" Derek started "the red queen needs her armor" Asha finished and they both blinked.

"bloody hell I hate those visions" Derek said as he tried to clear his head "we must go. Heed the vision and move accordingly, war is to be waged and we need our king and queen. Be ready by next week, gather your forces and await our return" Asha said before they linked hands and popped away.

I looked at Eric and rose "lets go home min själsfrände" he looked pleased by my use of Swedish. I looked at Eric "I will run to the palace" I said before casually handing him my heels "race you there" I laughed at his exited expression "catch me if you can" I teased before darting out the door. I could run as fast as a vampire now and I enjoyed it. Tomorrow we could focus on the war but tonight we would be together. I was slowed down at the doors but still managed to beat him to the room. I sat on his bed and waited for him.

He bounded into the room with a smile on his face and fangs peeping through. He moved towards me with a predatory look on is face. He pulled me up to his face and kissed me deeply "I love you" he whispered and I leaned into him "as I love you" he slipped my dress off and stared at my body. He started to kiss my mouth again but soon began to trail kisses along my jaw and neck, slowly moving down. He languorously kissed every inch of my body until I was moaning with desire.

He pulled back and took off his coat and shirt, kicking off his shoes and socks. He lay down beside me and lifted me so I straddled him, we made out for a while until our desire was raging. He pulled of his trousers and ripped off my bra. He moved quickly and had me pinned beneath him before I could blink. He licked and nipped at my breasts moaning as he did so, I reached down and fondled him. He ripped my panties off and rubbed at my entrance for a second before sliding in. We both groaned at the sensations and held still for a moment before he began to move in earnest.

We lay entangled in the bed talking while we recovered "I shouldn't have run without letting you talk to me" I told him mournfully but he shook his head gently "no it is alright, you couldn't have know. Neither of us are to blame and we need to move on from this" he said gently. I wiggled slightly as I tried to pull away so I could get a drink "oohh" he moaned before he started to move against me. I popped across the room and shook my finger at him "nope you have to wait" no sooner than my sentence exited my mouth I was pushed against the wall and Eric had my arms pinned above me.

He held my arms at the wrist and used his other hand and mouth to explore my body. He soon had me writhing against the wall moaning his name. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me away before strolling into the bathroom "sorry you have to wait" he called with a smirk before hopping into the shower. I hissed in frustration and went to get my drink. When I got back he pulled me to him and we made love until the sun came up and he fell into his sleep. I rolled over and slept beside him happily letting my dreams take over.


	12. Chapter 12

A twelve year old Derek and Asha stood side by side on a cliff watching as their world burned. Tears fell freely down their faces as they turned their backs to the cries of their people. They gripped each others hands as they raced, a light surrounded them and the world stated to shake around them, suddenly they where free falling through empty space.

Time flashed forwards and they where now sixteen. Derek was sitting on a throne looking bored and Asha was dancing and drinking blood from other beings. Asha's eyes had a dull red rim around the iris and she was different, wilder more beast like.

Asha and Derek faced off in an empty field "I won't be like that anymore! I wont kill with abandon! I refuse to be your little pet!" she screamed at him and he yelled back looking equally as angry "I never forced you do anything! You are not good at your core! You are an amazing being who has no limits!" she looked disgusted "I have limits and I seem to have reached them. Goodbye Derek" she disappeared and he swore.

Asha saved Derek over and over again in the next few images, always ending up hurt in order to save him. The last image was Asha kneeling on the ground covered in burns and cuts. Her chest heaved and tears streamed down her face. "I can't do this anymore, I can't keep doing this" she whispered brokenly.

She popped to the house I had trained at and lay on her bed. She shut her eyes and was encased in light as her body began to heal.

"_See this is who you place your faith in, Derek has no conscience and Asha can kill thousands if a drop of blood enters her mouth. Give up while your ahead, I will be lenient you can be my prized pet alongside them".___A silky voice whispered to me. "NO" I yelled back "I trust and love Asha!" the voice laughed cruelly "_oh I will enjoy breaking your spirit"_

suddenly images entered my mind of me being whipped and tortured. I saw Eric being killed in front of me, I saw Sam, Jason and everyone else I loved all being killed in front of me. I howled in fear and anguish. I was suddenly dropped into a maze, it was cold and dank. I ran blindly as all of my fears and nightmares chased after me. My feet where bare and got cut up, my breathing was labored and uneven. My muscles screamed at me but I couldn't stop, I had to continue.

I reached the center of the maze and saw a white gazebo and a black gazebo. I paused for a second considering my options, white meant light right? But shadowmancer was black. I ran towards the black gazebo and leaped up the steps. I twisted my ankle and fell, crying out in pain and fear. Asha appeared beside me in black armor. She looked down at me with love and determination "have no fear, I will save you" she vowed and picked me up.

She raced with me in her arms back into the maze, she blasted any monsters away with light. I felt safe in her arms. She bounded over any obstacles with sure feet. Time seemed to slow as the entrance came into view, a archer appeared behind us and I screamed out a warning. In slow motion Asha turned her head and looked at the arrow speeding towards us. Suddenly she spread white wings and blocked it. I stared at her in wonder "your and angel" I whispered and she laughed "no little one I am not" she seemed to speed up as we exited the maze.

I woke up in bed with Eric shaking me "wake up!" he cried out anxiously and I patted his cheek gently "its okay its over now, Asha saved me" I whispered to him and he clutched me closer "you where screaming out and injury's where appearing" I looked down and saw blood on the sheets but no wounds "she must have healed me" I said gratefully. I noticed a box on the bed, I opened it to find white greaves and gauntlets.

The game is moving quickly, you need to prepare. I will come for you tonight

- Asha


	13. Chapter 13

Eric and I wandered down to Pam's room and told her to pack lightly. I grabbed the armor I had been given so far and prepared. Asha appeared and we linked arms. We teleported to a castle and Asha dropped our hands "Sookie the rest of your armor is handing int the other room, Eric and Pam there is also armor for you in there" we walked into the indicated room an pulled on the armor. Eric had chain mail and a breast plate. Pam had a chain mail skirt and pink beast plate, she loved it. My armor was pure white and was fitted to my body, it felt weightless and flexible. I loved it. We exited the room quickly and thanked Asha for the armor, she presented us with swords and said "we have a battle to fight" she was wearing full body black armor and a mask.

She teleported us to a field covered in ice, my stomach dropped at the sight of it. We walked over to an army and stood at the front of it, Asha nudged me forwards "give the command" she muttered and I raised my sword dubiously and yelled "ATTACK!" the army's surged forwards toward each other and Eric yelled a battle cry. Asha gave a howl and launched forwards. The four of us twirled and slashed our way through the battle field. I stood back to back with Pam as we defended ourselves, just as we became overwhelmed Derek jumped in and ripped the jackals that where snapping at us in half, ripped the heads off some demons and stabbed a goblin. "sorry I'm late" he gave us a apologetic smile before moving on.

I saw a woman with white hair and skin, dressed in white armor, I made my way to her and she fixed her pale ,silvery eyes on me "Red queen" she acknowledged me coolly, I looked down and saw my armor had been stained a deep red color "white queen" I said back. "you realize that in order to win you will have to lose something very important" she looked me in the eye and I knew she was being truthful "are you willing to lose your soulmate?" she asked me "come with me now and he will be saved"

I stared at her and felt torn as I realized I could save Eric but at the cost of so much, I thought long and hard before snapping my gaze to hers "I will decline" I said feeling sure about my decision, she nodded "I will see you again" she was about to leave when Asha appeared and jumped on her back. Asha grabbed her head and wrenched it off, I watched feeling nothing. As the dead queens body fell, Asha leaped gracefully down in front of me "penance for her husband hurting you" she walked off holding the head in one hand.

I turned back to the battle and saw that we had won. Eric trudged over and put an arm around me. We dragged ourselves back to the castle and Derek led us to a large hall, in the hall stood two large wooden tables that where as long as the hall itself. Soldiers barreled in and collapsed onto the benches. The hall was soon filled with laughter and chatter. Food was brought in on massive platters and pitchers of beer and water where thumped down, it looked like a painting of the middle ages. Derek led us to seats at the top of one of the tables, he sat at our right and Pam sat at our left.

"where is Asha?" I asked Derek and he shrugged disinterestedly "she is probably trying to reign in her inner demons or some crap like that" I scowled at him "why are you so dismissive and cruel to her?" I snapped. His eyes glowed with anger "I am not!" he said hotly "she is trying to be something she is not! She thinks that to be herself she must be an evil, soulless beast but that's not true! She is so unbelievably amazing when she lets herself be free. I mean would you make a lion act like an antelope?" he raged "the day she decided that what she was is wrong, was the day I lost the love of my life, the only girl I have ever truly loved and I have been trying to get her back since" he slowly became sad and my heart went out to him.

Suddenly he seemed to perk up "so you faced your biggest challenge yet?" he smiled brightly at me and I nodded "that was the hardest decision of my life" Eric glanced sharply at me "what decision?" he growled "the white queen offered me the chance to save you, I had to leave with her and give up. I chose to stay because her husband showed me his plans to kill you" Eric seemed dumbfounded by this. I shrugged and moved on in the conversation. "how did it fare for all of you?" I asked and they launched into tales of battle. I laughed and settled back, feeling content.


	14. Chapter 14

Music began to play and people began to sing. A pleasant atmosphere settled around the hall and I sighed in contentment. Asha walked in wearing a short white skirt and a white crop top with a pair of red lips on it. I smiled and waved at her as Derek crossed the room to join her. Derek had changed into a pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt. They looked amazing as they stood together. Derek led Asha to the middle of the room and they started to dance, it was riveting even more so than Layla and Sean.

Derek twirled Asha slowly, as the music picked up so did their pace they moved quickly yet at the same time slowly enough for us to appreciate the dance. Derek threw Asha in the air and she seemed to glide. As she fell his hands caught her waist and eased her to the ground. Asha pressed her back to the front of Derek and had her arms stretched out on either side of her and he lifted her lightly by her hips and swung her around, she twisted gracefully in his grip and twisted her body around his. Their dance continued for another minute or two and I felt myself become mesmerized.

They ended with a graceful dip. Derek bowed as he stepped away and Asha curtsied. They walked over and Asha sat on Derek's lap. Asha was practically vibrating with excitement "that was so fun! I haven't danced like that in so long!" Derek grinned happily and I noticed something in Asha that had not been there before, a vibrancy, a light in every move she made and word she said. Something had come alive within her and it belonged there.

I looked at Eric and said softly "lets go" he nodded tightly and asked where our rooms where, Asha barely glanced at us as she looked into Derek's eyes "second floor, two lefts, one right, Third door on the left. Pam you are the second door" Eric lifted me over his shoulder and I shrieked with surprise "lemme go!" I yelped but he laughed "never" before walking towards our room. I slapped his ass and he sped up until I was suddenly tossed onto a bed. I giggled as I bounced.

I turned to him and purred "well I'm beat, I think I might go to sleep" I tried to hid my mirth at the expression on his face but failed miserably. I collapsed into fits of laughter rolling around on the bed "oh...my..God" I gasped out "your...face!" I burst out laughing again and his expression became decidedly more playful, he pounced on me and tickled me mercilessly "I yield!" I yelled out knowing what memory's would be connected to the words.

He started to kiss me deeply and I moaned. I wound my fingers through his hair and tugged him closer. Our tongue's danced. He pulled back eliciting a groan of disappointment from me, he grinned and slowly took of our armor. Once we where bare he lifted me into the bathroom and turned the water on. I stepped under the spray with a sigh as I felt my muscles loosen. Eric grabbed a body wash and slowly washed every inch of my skin, I watched as the mud and blood stained the water only to be washed away. I softly caressed Eric's skin until he too was clean.

We dried off and flew back into the bed. Eric kissed me and spread my legs, he rubbed me gently for a second before thrusting into me. I moaned in ecstasy and tried to move but he had me completely pinned. He moved slowly in and out of me making me cry out in a mix of pleasure and impatience. He chuckled and whispered "say your mine" I locked eyes with him and said clearly "I am yours" he moved quickly then, pounding into me and bringing us both close to release. We bit into each others neck as we reached completion. Yelling out in ecstasy.

We made love several more times throughout the night and as dawn arrived I slipped into sleep. "I love you" Eric whispered to me and softly kissed my forehead. I snuggled into him, murmuring with pleasure as we both slipped into unconsciousness. My last thought and sight was Eric as it should be. I fell away feeling completely loved and happy.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke with sunlight streaming through the open windows, I looked around feeling confused for a second before realizing that Eric would burn up. I screamed and tried to cover him up "relax Sookie!" Asha's voice snapped out "we are not in the human realm now, the sun can't hurt him!" I relaxed slightly and looked for her. She stood in the shadows looking out the window, I leaned back feeling completely chilled out.

Asha gave me a weirdly amused look. "get your viking up and then you both need to get dressed" she informed me looking wickedly amused "why?" I asked feeling as though I was missing out on something "it is your coronation, you need to wear the clothes supplied" she let out a chuckle and I glared at her "what the heck is so funny?!" I demanded and she lightly shrugged as she strolled out of the room "I love that you have finally moved past you annoying prudishness" she called cheerfully as she shut the door after her.

I looked down and gave a little shriek of mortification, I was naked and had sprawled out in front of her with the covers only up to my waist. Deep chuckles resounded around the room as Eric sat up "good morning lover" he purred and I quickly caught on that he had heard our conversation. He pulled me close for a passionate kiss before using his vamp speed to deposit me in the wardrobe. I immediately saw a manikin and on the manikin was the most expensive looking, beautiful and elegant dress I had ever seen.

It was a ball gown in a deep red satin, it had a layers of mesh like fabric covering the satin, the bodice was clearly defined and there was some beautiful gold patterns at the bottom of the skirt, bodice and under the bust. It was floor length but would not drag and had a strapless sweetheart neckline. I put it on and turned to look at Eric and felt a wave of lust hit me. He wore a black suit with a red waist coat underneath and a red cravat. We both looked stunning.

Asha burst in as we where about to kiss and pulled me away earning a growl from Eric "yes yes we all know how hot Sookie is and that she is yours" she said quickly before dragging me to the bathroom and pulling my hair up into an elaborate style, it looked like it was down and wavy but she had it pulled back and the strands interlocked underneath and held my hair up slightly. She sighed in satisfaction as she looked at my appearance.

She looked suddenly unsure as she pulled a bag out of nowhere "will you accept somethings from me? I always wanted somebody to give them to but until now I didn't love anyone but Derek, I feel like you're family" she said shyly and I gave her a reassuring grin "I would love that" I beamed and she let out and excited squeal. She pulled out a large white jewelry box and handed it to me, I opened it and gave a loud gasp as I set eyes on the stunning diamond necklace that was nestled within, the diamonds where connected with intricate silver leaves and it looked amazing. "oh my" I felt faint and Asha looked suddenly nervous "this is in the image of my circlet, it will mark you as special to me, a connection that will never fade"

I laughed and said "I love you! Of course I will wear it!" she put it on me gently and seemed to be satisfied by how it looked. She pulled out a few more boxes and said simply "they are important but do not mean nearly as much" I opened them one by one and was shocked every time. I was gifted a silver chain with a ruby teardrop at the end, it was large and made me laugh at the irony. "it was crafted with my blood and will heal any injury of those you love except those made by powerful dark magic. I received two daggers that looked like hair clips, a tennis bracelet, three rings, one gold ,one silver and one platinum.

I was concerned about the silver but she waved it away "it will not harm those you don't wish it to" I hugged her lightly before she dashed away to get dressed tossing a quick command over her shoulder "wait in Pam's room until I come for you! And for the sake of all that is good and sane in the world keep your hands off each other!" she sounded exasperated.

A few minutes later she returned in a sky blue evening gown that went to her knees, it had a wide slightly darker blue silk ribbon around the waist, above the ribbon and over that part of the dress was some gold lace that was used as a shoulder strap and under the ribbon the dress was tutu like but not overly so. She looked beautiful and had a proud look on her face, she offered me her arm "it is time my dear" she said fondly and I took a deep breath. I took her arm and she led me through the castle and to some massive wooden doors "your life is about to change forever, you are about to become one of the most powerful beings upon this earth. I know you can do this" she whispered fiercely as the doors swung open


	16. Chapter 16

The doors swung open dramatically and trumpets blared. I took my first step into the room and was astonished when everyone bowed, never in my life had I been treated with such respect. Asha gently guided me to the thrones at the end of the room. As we walked I looked around feeling slightly overwhelmed, the whole room was gilded in gold and red and was fairly plain except the thrones which dominated the room.

Eric and Derek met us as we walked. Derek and Asha broke off as we reached the steps leading up to the thrones, Eric and I mounted the steps and stood in front of the man waiting for us. "princess Sookie of the sky fae" he greeted me formally with a small bow "Vampire king Eric of Louisiana" he bowed at Eric also. "Will you both accept your kingdoms? Will you accept the power and the wealth? The hardships and the responsibility? The love and the adoration? The hatred and the apposition?" his voice was loud and clear and we both responded at the same moment "yes", a twinkle appeared in his eyes "each of you please give me your left hand" he requested and we complied. He slipped a ring onto our index fingers, the ring cut my finger and I watched in fascination as the blood was soaked into the ring turning the once sapphire stone to a deep purple.

"kneel before the new king and queen" the man spread his arms and everyone in the room fell to their knees with the exception of Derek and Asha, they simply bowed but I noted from the man's expression that even that small sign of respect was unexpected. Crowns where placed on our heads made from a mixture of silver and gold, they where encrusted with sapphires and rubies. I smiled at the crowd and sent a wave of love at Eric who sent me my own wave eagerly. We sat on our thrones and people approached with gifts and congratulations.

Asha and Derek eventually approached holding hands which I noted. "congratulations" Derek said warmly and I gave him a slight smile "are you two together now?" I asked with faint surprise "yes we are" Asha said with a laugh. "sorry to burst into your happy bubble but we have to go to war now" Derek cast a worried glance around and indicated to us "you need to give the command". Eric nodded and stood pulling me after him "GATHER YOURSELVES FOR THE FINAL BATTLE!" he bellowed and everyone dispersed to prepare for the upcoming fight.

Asha dragged me away from Eric so we could change into our armor together. Once dressed we looked at each other for a while "I will protect you with my life" she vowed and I blinked feeling completely thrown of balance by the sudden declaration "I promise on the memory of my parents that I will keep you safe from harm, I will always be there for you and I will always love you" she promised and I felt a connection to her spring to life. "why can I feel you now?" I asked suspiciously and she met my gaze defiantly "my life is tied to yours now, I will do _anything _to ensure your happiness and survival" she stated and I felt my jaw drop as I fully realized what she had done.

She moved forwards and gently pushed my jaw up "Sookie although it pains me, you need to toughen up, you need to seem hard to those around you yet also kind and compassionate. A queen must be perfectly balanced and unmovable, you are the most important piece and the one with the most freedom. Within you resides a piece of every race that has ever lived upon this plane" she spoke gently as she pulled me from the room.

We met with the guys at the entrance to the castle. Eric and I kissed quickly but Derek and Asha savored each other slowly. When they pulled away we all mounted our horses and trotted to the head of our army. We led them to the battle field and stood off in front of the enemy. We faced a wall of opposition and mirrored them, finally the king strode forwards with an unusually horrible smile "welcome to hell my friends!" he called to us cheerfully across the silent field.


	17. Chapter 17

We ignored his greeting and he huffed "straight to business then" his horse stamped on the cold ground "choose your champion!" he called out with a hint of smugness and I responded instantly "Asha!" my voice rang out and I felt secure about my decision until I saw Asha's face and Derek's hiss "NO" Derek growled and the king yelled out victoriously "my champion will be Kikalo!" something was very wrong and I could feel it. A thin man stepped forwards and strolled onto the battle field, I was confident that Asha could beat him.

"he can only be killed is he is drained of blood! And it has to be drank or he will replenish it!" Derek hissed and I froze as understanding flooded into me. Asha would have to drain him and then she would become a beast doing more harm than good. Eric sent me wave after wave of understanding and love through the bond and I pulled it close like a security blanket. Asha rolled her shoulders and hopped down from shadowmancer "I will do this" she said sounding determined and I couldn't help but admire her.

She strode forward towards the man who smirked at her. She regarded him coolly and circled him for a moment. "begin" the king shouted at the same time as Eric. Asha struck like a snake and slammed him on the ground. She pounced on top of his chest and ripped into his neck with her fangs. She drank from him until he was completely drained and then stood up, her hair hung over her face so we couldn't see her face. A red shimmer rippled down her body and she stood wearing furs a moment later. Her head snapped up when the king chuckled and we all saw how she had changed.

Her fangs were down and her iris' rimmed by red, her eyes had a wild and primal look to them. She had a track of blood trailing down from one corner of her lips. She looked wildly beautiful almost like a wild animal but a predator. The furs barely covered her at all yet she didn't seem to mind. She turned and looked at us "I will still fight with you but only because of my oath to Sookie and my love for violence" she informed us all.

She ran back to my side with fluid movements, Asha seemed more beast than person at the moment and I was worried. She hopped on shadowmancer who had also changed, he was now without tack and his hoofs left burning red marks on the ground. Asha slapped his chest with her bloody hands leaving the imprint behind. She pulled herself onto his back and a whip appeared in her hand. Eric nodded to me when I looked at him and sent me confidence through the bond. Together we gave the command and the army's surged towards each other.

I stayed back while the first line of defense crashed forwards into the opposing army, Asha was part of this group. shadowmancer reared and Asha snapped her whip with a joyful smile. I looked over the battle and saw that we where holding up very well, swords clashed and shields clanged, cries of pain and victory where heard everywhere. Eric let out a battle cry and led the second wave forwards, my heart was in my throat as I watched him fight, he was magnificent and fearsome as he bore down on our enemy's.

I turned my attention back to Asha and saw that she was now fighting with two daggers on foot, she twirled and slashed with a maniac smile on her face, she had no remorse or guilt in her eyes as she killed. She leaped and tumbled through the air with laughter bursting from her lips. Derek moved closer to me "beautiful isn't she?" he said reverently "she is in a weird and horrible way" I grudgingly admitted "she will regret this so much later" he sighed and I nodded gravely "at least she is enjoying herself now" he comforted himself.

Derek led the third wave into battle and I stood alone, watching as my family slaughtered many, many beings. I looked ahead and met the eyes of the king, he smiled slowly at me and waved farewell blowing me a kiss before indicating to his left. I looked and saw an archer with an arrow pointed at me, he released it and I could only watch in silent horror as my death sped towards me. I sent Eric all the love I possessed for him before shutting down the bond, I would not allow him to feel my death. I looked straight at the arrow as it sped towards me "goodbye my love" I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

A shape blurred before my vision and suddenly I was staring at the back of Asha's head. The arrow hit her with a sickening thud, she fell to her knees and Derek rushed to her side with me and Eric hot on his heels, he gently laid her on her back. "she will be fine right? I mean she is so powerful and can heal right?" I asked anxiously trying to hold back the tears. Asha patted my hand gently and coughed roughly, blood splattered her face "no" she whispered "the arrow was poisoned and spelled with the darkest magic, no chance of recovery"

tears flooded down my face and I fell to the ground beside her "no" I moaned and clutched her hand "stay please, you have to fight!" I begged her and she gave me a weak smile "it is out of my hands dearest" her gaze locked on Eric "goodbye min son. Take care of your beloved as she will take care of you" I felt Eric's grief and love through the bond. Asha looked to Derek and smiled lovingly "I love you, you know? I always have and I always will" she placed a hand on his cheek and he pulled it to his lips "you are my light, without you I will be lost to the dark" he said brokenly and she laughed painfully "you only have to look around, the world is filled with light if you let it shine on you" she wheezed.

"Ash, I love you and I need you, I always have and I always will. You complete me" a tear trickled down her face and she whispered heart brokenly "our time is over my love, live well and be happy" she pulled in a shuddering breath and the light in her eyes disappeared. I felt the loss keenly as did those around me. Derek bent down and softly kissed her lips, I stroked her face softly and Eric held her hand. Derek curled up by her side and openly wept.

"stay with him" I begged Eric as I rose, he looked at me and nodded when he realized that nothing would stop me. Anger burned through my system and I looked to the king with murder in my heart. I drew my sword and ran towards him, I slashed through anyone who dared stand in my path. I finally stood in front of him. I kicked him in the chest and he flew through the air to land on his back. I strode forwards and glared down at him "for the crime of killing Asha, who is mother of all races, she who watches and guards. For the crime of destroying a beacon of light, I sentence you to death you worthless bastard" I snarled and ripped out his still beating heart.

I walked back to Asha's body and dropped the heart on the ground beside her "justice has been served my friend" I whispered before collapsing on my knees. Light surrounded her and her body changed. She looked younger around fifteen, the gore disappeared and she was dressed in a plain white dress, her hair was fanned around her face with white flowers woven through it and she wore a silver circlet. She looked peaceful and youthful.

Derek let out a howl of grief as he saw the transformation, he gently gathered her into his arms and walked back to the castle with her. The battle was over and we had won yet we felt like we had lost, we _had _lost. Asha was gone and her light extinguished, I let my tears flow freely and Eric did as well. I wished we were back at Asha's home where I knew she would want to be buried.

Suddenly with a pop we arrived at her house, I realized that I was wearing the necklace that she had given me just before the craziness started, Derek nodded at me and we walked to her favorite spot by the pond. He laid her out with her hands tucked under her cheek as if she was only resting for a moment. We stood back and watched her for a moment before hugging tightly. We left soon after to go back to the palace and to our lives.

Asha would forever after lay in her meadow by the pond with flowers growing around her, she had finally achieved peace.

_Where dips the rocky highland,_

_sleuth wood in the lake,_

_there lies a leafy island,_

_where flapping herons wake, _

_the drowsy water rats;_

_there we've hid our faery vats,_

_Full of berries, _

_and of reddest stolen cherries, _

_come away, O human child,_

_to the waters and the wild, _

_with a faery, hand in hand,_

_for the world's more full of weeping than you can understand_

_**W.B Yeats**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**100 years later**_

Derek and I strolled down the street towards a cafe "aw c'mon sook" he begged me lightly "Eric wont be up for a few hours, we have time for more shopping!" I smiled at him and nodded "fine but we have to be back when he wakes up and I get to drive" Derek laughed and gave a little bounce before dragging me into the first shop he saw. He proceeded to make me try on everything in the shop before selecting a single red scarf. As we exited the shop I felt an unfamiliar sensation, it was a wave of recognition mingled with love. Derek shivered and said "whoa did you feel that? Creepy" I shrugged it off and we continued down the shops.

When we finally reached the cafe I collapsed into a chair with the bags and Derek went to get our coffee's, I sipped mine gratefully when he returned moaning as I savored the taste. We looked out the window onto the street and watched the world go by. We watched as people bustled by completely absorbed in their own lives, "ooh here comes trouble" Derek laughed and I looked for the source of his mirth curiously .

A group a skateboarders where making their way down the street. they wall wore similar clothes, jeans and hoodies or shorts and t-shirts. The roared down the street laughing and messing. I smiled at how they where so carefree. A few moments after the main group had passed a straggler skated by. She had choppy blond hair with pink streaks that covered her face and she wore dark blue skinny jeans, an open soft grey hoodie, ratty black converse and a t-shirt that said 'cute but psycho' it was pink and had a picture of a bunny on it.

The girl shook her head back and the sensation from before hit us again, it was like electricity was singing through our veins. I gasped as I recognized the girl. Derek and I both scrambled out the door and followed her. We ended up at a skate park where we watched the girl with keen interest. She seemed to stand apart from the others but they seemed to adore her. A teenager approached her and pulled her into his arms, she laughed and pulled away giving him a light slap.

She suddenly launched down a ramp and began to do tricks, she was amazing at it and seemed to be perfect at it. I watched in wonder as the girl exuded and aura of life and freedom. I watched as everyone stopped to watch her as she had fun and cut loose. When she finished whoops rang around the park and she bowed dramatically with a giggle. She was still laughing as she exited the park a few minutes later.

We shadowed her to a bad part of the city where she entered a motel. When she walked into her room we looked into her window and tried to figure out how to talk to her. She slipped off her hoodie and pulled the t-shirt over her head revealing her back to us, Derek stiffened and growled as we saw a large scar stretching across her shoulder blades, I also noted that she had several tattoos now. Derek suddenly strode to her door and knocked "just a minute!" she yelled and pulled her t-shirt back on. "yes?" she asked guardedly when she opened the door.

Derek stared at her without speaking and she stared back, silence reigned for a few moments before I shoved him aside. I beamed at her and pulled her into a hug, she seemed to relax into me slightly and I squealed out happily "Asha!" I looked into her familiar eyes. She pulled back and looked at us in confusion "no sorry, my name is Eva" she smiled apologetically at us before closing the door. I stared at Derek mute with shock and horror. Asha didn't remember us?.


	20. Chapter 20

Derek pulled me away and pulled out his phone "hey Eric" he said in a low strained voice "look I need you to meet us at Apalachicola forest. Don't bring your guard. Sookie is fine and brace yourself" Eric obviously agreed because a moment later Derek ended the call. He looked at me seriously "when I grab her you must hold onto me and not let go, understand?" he asked and I nodded. He ran to her door with me hot on his heels and knocked again.

Asha opened the door and looked surprised to see us again "hey!" she yelped as Derek grabbed her. I held onto his bicep tightly as he pulled her to his chest. We suddenly stood in a forest clearing "whaa?" Asha asked looking bewildered. "drop the act" Derek snapped and she looked confused "what act?" Derek growled and twisted her arm cruelly "why? Why would you do that to us?" he snarled and she cried out in pain.

I moved forwards and shoved him away "calm down!" I said as I pulled her into my embrace, she shook like a leaf. He glared at me and said "back off or I will make you" he was so different I thought sadly, so cruel and heartless. Asha shoved me behind her and dropped into a crouch. Tremors ran up and down her body, a shimmer appeared and she shifted into a massive wolf.

This wolf was jet black and its head was slightly higher than my own, it had amber eyes and had its muzzle curled back in a snarl "good" Derek said with an indiscernible expression on his face, he tried to approach me but was blocked by Asha "I would never hurt her, I had to say that to show you that you are who we say you are" she stalked forwards and forced him to retreat slightly.

Eric appeared beside me and I launched into his arms, burying my head in his chest "its Asha" I practically yelled and he stiffened with surprise "Asha is dead lover" he said in an emotionless voice and I beamed at him "no she isn't! She is that wolf" I pointed to where Asha had backed Derek against a tree. Eric absorbed this "but she lost her memory" I said sadly and I saw pain flash across his face.

"Eva please back off him" I begged her and she darted back to my side. Derek straightened his clothes and said "Sookie I will escort you back to the palace" Asha reacted badly to his words and within a second I found myself on her back, with her racing away through the forest.

"Eric!" I screamed and I felt him trying desperately to catch up. Asha ran through the forest quickly and I begged her to return but she ignore me. Suddenly a white wolf crashed into us and knocked me flying. Eric caught me and nuzzled my neck and I hugged him tightly "you are such a trouble magnet lover" he muttered and I pulled back indignantly "hey! Nothing happened to me until I met you!" he laughed and said cheerfully "Pam agrees with me" I snorted and looked back to where Derek and Asha warily watched each other.

I hopped on Asha's back and Eric jumped onto Derek's back. Derek led us back to the palace setting a quick pace. We skidded to a stop in the courtyard and Asha looked around in wonder. She shifted back and asked almost reverently "who live here?" I smiled softly at her and said "we all do" she looked surprised. "DROP THE ACT" Derek yelled and Asha finally snapped. Her eyes turned bright red and she launched at him.

She tackled him to the ground and punched his face. Derek twisted and knocked her off him and onto the ground where he kicked her stomach. Asha leaped to her feet and tried to hit him but he caught her fist and threw her into one of the stone walls. Guards flooded into the courtyard but Eric waved them back, they positioned themselves protectively around us and watched Asha and Derek warily.

Asha flew out of the wall and into Derek, she bit deeply into his shoulder and ripped away tearing a chunk out of his arm. Derek howled in anger and pain before ripping his teeth into her neck, they had grown and become jagged. Asha froze for a second before digging her fist into his groin. Derek yanked backwards with a pained howl. They circled each other with blood covering their mouths and clothes. Asha's fangs had grown long and where visible when her mouth was closed. Derek was worse, all of his teeth had grown long and jagged. They looked fierce and angry, so terribly angry.

"why wont you remember!" Derek roared suddenly making me jump slightly and Asha yelled back just as angrily "remember what?!" tears dripped down her face and I longed to go to her but Eric tightened his grip on me as if he knew what I was thinking. Derek suddenly placed his hand on hers and said "this!" Asha fell to her knees and screamed out in horror.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Asha pov**_

_I saw a young girl of around five in a purple dress with a big bow at the back sitting on a mans knee. The man wore a crown and sat on a throne. A armed man killed people around me and just as he was about to kill me she called out in a strong, clear voice like tinkling bells "no, you must no harm him. I claim him as my own" she gracefully walked towards me and held out her hand, I took it gratefully_.

_A ten year old girl looked down at me with an annoyed expression on her face "I cleaned up your mess again" she sighed and walked away "your father thinks you spent the night on a spiritual retreat" she tossed over her shoulder_

_the girl was me I realized as she grew older. This time she was fourteen. I was tied to a whipping post and the whip whistled through the air, I braced myself for the blow but it never came. A soft cry sounded from behind me and the crowd gasped. I turned and saw the girl standing defiantly in front of the whip holder, a gash striped her face diagonally, it stretched from her forehead to her jawline. "this boy is mine" she informed the crowd "he is a prince by right, he is my responsibility and as such I will take his punishments" she gently untied me and pushed me into the waiting arms of a guard. He held me as a man stepped forwards "princess, I would normally let this slid for you but I shall have to insist on some form of atonement. He defiled my daughter and as such I am claiming fifty lashes" she bowed her head slightly and said "of course Frederick I understand completely" she was tied to the post and I was forced to watch as she took each blow. She never once cried out or begged them to stop. _

_Darkness reigned in the shadowy lands that surrounded me, there was no landmarks nor light. The world was empty and I felt so afraid. Suddenly a light bloomed and I saw a girl walking towards me, it was the same girl as before only she was about fifteen now. She held out her hand and said with a soft smile "come along Derek we only have each other now. I will always look out for you and love you. I will never leave you" I took her hand and let her lead me into the light_

_she sat crossed legged on the ground surrounded by children, they laughed as she made miniature unicorns made from clouds gallop around them. They sat in a semi circle around her and she waved her arms animatedly as she told them stories and lessons._

_I watched as she danced with mortals, never letting them know who or what she was. She made them all feel good and happy. Making sure they had enough food and supplies for the winter._

_I saw her facing off whole army's to save a single baby demon. I saw her fight, love and cry. I saw this amazing person evolve into an magnificent woman and I saw myself destroy her. I saw her overcome by the blood lust, I watched as she slaughtered thousands of beings and laughed while she cried over it. _

_we lay side by side in a grassy flower filled meadow. "I love you" she whispered lovingly as she stroked my face softly, I caught her hand and whispered "as I love you"_

_I knelt beside her as she lay gasping for breath on a battle field with an arrow protruding from her chest , tears dripped down my face as I saw the light disappear from her eyes, my heart shattered and I felt crushed under a wave of sadness _

"_this is who you are to me" Derek whispered _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Asha pov**_

my eyes snapped open and I stared at him in mute shock before stumbling into Sookie's arms. My breath hitched "I want my memories back, all of them" I raggedly demanded and Sookie gave me a small smile. "I have just the thing" she said softly before pulling out a silver chain with a teardrop shaped ruby attached. She handed it to me and said "you gave this to me and said it would heal any injury's except those made by very dark magic" I looked at it thoughtfully before she said "it is with all my heart that I want you to be healed" suddenly the stone glowed white and magic hit me.

All of my memories rushed back and I staggered when the full force hit me. I saw all the good and bad things in my life, my killing and my saving. The love I had given and received, my mistakes and my successes. I fell to my knees, feeling overwhelmed for a moment. I bowed my head and collected myself.

I looked up and met Sookie's eyes with a smile on my lips and a song in my heart, I had finally found myself and all it took was losing myself completely

_**Sookie pov**_

Asha looked up with a soft smile and my heart skipped a beat. I lunged at her and gripped her tightly "I missed you so, so much!" I gushed and she let out a burst of laughter that sounded like bells. "I know little one" she sounded happy and I gave her a big smile. Eric hugged her the second I let go and I felt his relief, happiness and love through the bond. He kissed the top of her head gently before releasing her. She bounded into Derek's arms and they just held each other.

"I love you" he whispered and she touched his face with her fingertips "as I love you" they looked deeply into each others eyes for a while, seeming to get lost in them. A soft white glow enveloped them and they dropped the magic that altered their appearances enough to let them move freely around the human world. They both looked around fifteen, Asha's hair was down to her waist and was slightly wavy, it looked like molten gold and her eyes where a smoky, silver tinted grey, her face was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen before with a wildness etched into every pore that added to her beauty. Derek looked handsome with coal black hair and eyes an icy blue, they both radiated power in different ways.

Eric and I walked inside to give them some privacy. We went to the throne room and sat on our thrones "bring in the first case" Eric commanded Pam and she grinned happily "yes master" she bounced away to drag in the people. The first case was a V seller trying to incarcerate a vampire for attacking him. I snorted and looked away, Eric coldly gave the order "Marie the human filth is yours". The next case was a young man begging to be turned, Derek and Asha returned for this. "I really want to be a vampire, my lord, my lady. Its all I have ever wanted and I will die soon. I would do anything but no vampire is willing to turn me" he begged us "no" Eric said flatly and I sighed unhappily, it was his decision after all. I mean I wouldn't be responsible for him.

"I will" Asha stated quietly "while I was lost I learned many things, one of them was how to recognize a truly good person and the other was how hard and lonely life can be when you are an outcast" she walked to him and examined him, he had pale red hair and light green eyes "are you willing to be turned by me?" she asked quietly and he nodded vigorously. She turned to us "do I have your permission?" she asked us with a raised eyebrow and Eric sighed "do we have a choice?" he asked wearily and she gave a lighthearted laugh "of course, if you say yes I will stay here but if you say no I will go to somewhere you have no power" she gave us an impish smile and a stab of fear shot through me at the thought of her leaving again so soon, Eric shot a quick glance at me and nodded to Asha "of course you have permission" he said smoothly and she squealed with joy at the answer before dragging the boy away "see you in three days!" she called cheerfully over her shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Asha pov**_

Derek and I stood in companionable silence for a moment "were you happy?" he asked after Sookie and Eric subtly gave us space "yes and no" I answered truthfully "everyday was a fight to survive but I had complete freedom" he seemed satisfied with my answer "you changed" he remarked and I nodded "a century of completely new surroundings and lifestyle will do that to you, you have also changed" I added and he smiled before kissing me on the lips softly. We walked to the throne room just as a young man began to beg to be turned.

I looked at him and felt an immediate bond, every part of my body screamed 'mine' when I saw him and I instantly loved him. I moved forwards and stated my wish to be his maker. I led him to my bedroom and laid him down gently across the bed, I smiled at him and bit into his wrist when he offered it to me, I listened carefully until his heart slowed and then moved him until he rested against my chest, I held my arm to his mouth and he bit hard, my blood poured into his mouth and he drank greedily until I pulled away, "goodnight my son" I whispered as we both slipped into a deep sleep.

_**Sookie pov**_

Eric and I started some paper work that needed to be tended to. Derek slouched in and threw himself on the couch beside me with a huff "Asha gets all the fun" he grumbled and I raised my eyebrow slightly "you want a child?" he snorted and said "who wouldn't? I mean I could teach them about the world, how to fight, how to survive. I could bring them to amazing places and watch them become the best they could be" he spoke longingly and I patted his hand soothingly "do you ever think of having kids?" he asked me curiously and I gave a sad smile to Eric "I used to want them but I let that dream go a long time ago, my world is too cruel and fierce to want to bring a child into" I sighed and he squeezed my hand.

Eric rose and offered me his hand, I accepted it and let him pull me outside "bye Derek" I called over my shoulder and he responded cheerfully "see ya sook!" Eric dragged me out into the gardens for a moonlit stroll. We walked at a leisurely pace with our arms entwined, everyone who passed us gave a respectful nod or bow and we gave them smiles in return.

"I love you" Eric broke the silence and I leaned into him slightly "I love you" I replied. I enjoyed the peace as we so rarely got any these days. "I am glad Asha is home" Eric stated and I felt the truth in his words through the bond "I am as well but it kind of feels like she is not really the same" I sighed and he looked down seriously "she is the same at her core but do not forget that she lost her memories and lived as different people for the last hundred years, she has to come to terms with that and adjust to her life again" he admonished me gently and I nodded "I know its just hard after thinking she was dead..." I trailed off and he squeezed my shoulders "talk to her Sookie, you both need it" he advised and we returned to silence.

We walked back to the palace and went to our room. Eric pinned me to the wall as soon as the door had swung shut and kissed me hard. I moaned into his mouth causing him to growl and shove against me. I giggled lightly when he threw me onto the bed. He ripped off our clothes quickly and entered me without pause. He moved rhythmically within me and had me moaning in ecstasy when the phone rang "yes" I answered breathlessly "Sookie the king of Ireland wants to bring seven people as his entourage even though we said four" Pam's bored voice came through the speakers and I groaned. Eric slipped his finger into my entrance causing me to gasp slightly. I tried to wiggle away but he trapped me in his arms and slowly slid his fingers in and out of me. "tell him five is the limit" I said "oh look here he is now!" Pam gave me a utterly false chirpy response and connected the call before I could say no.

"hello Queen Sookie" came Adair's wonderfully lilting Irish accent "Hello Adair" I made sure my voice was even and bright as I strained not to moan while Eric's finger hit my g-spot. "I wish to bring seven of my people" he said and I gave a firm "I am sorry but five is the limit" he chuckled deeply and said "fine, fine my dear" I heard someone calling his name in the background and he said "sorry but duty calls" we exchanged goodbyes and I hung up.

Eric turned to me with a wicked glint in his eye "look at my bad little fairy, getting sexually pleased while doing business" I gave him a innocent smile and he added another finger making my eyes roll back, "beg me" he commanded, I shook my head and he twisted his fingers slightly "ahhh" I cried out in pleasure as I was brought to the golden edge "beg me" he repeated calmly and I giggled lightly "never" he pulled his fingers out and I whimpered from the loss. He quickly flipped me so I was on all fours and proceeded to lick my entrance. His tongue darted around and his finger caressed my clit "please" I begged and he pulled back "please what?" he demanded and I gave a shiver, I loved it when he took control like this "please fuck me!" I begged and he obliged. I spent the next few hours being fucked senseless.


	24. Chapter 24

Three days later we all gathered in the throne room to see Asha and her new child. Asha walked in and stood in the middle of the room with a proud smile on her face "everyone I would like to introduce my son, Nathan" she pointed to the door and the young man from before walked in nervously. I gasped in shock at the changes he had undergone, his previously dull red hair was now a bright, shining copper. His eyes where two emerald orbs and his skin had a bright glow underneath it, his body had become sculpted and perfect, all blemishes where gone and replaced with perfection.

Nathan darted into Asha's arms and looked around seeming petrified, she pulled him confidently towards us with a huge smile on her face "Nathan meet Sookie, Eric, Pam and Derek" she introduced us to him "guys meet Nathan" she gave us all a loving smile "Nathan they are my family and by extension your family" Nathan gave a small wave "Hello" he mumbled. I gave him a warm smile and embraced him "welcome to the family" I whispered and he seemed more at ease.

Derek walked up to Nathan and circled him, examining him with great scrutiny "I like him" he announced and I noticed Asha relax slightly "will you introduce him at the summit?" he asked "why would he be introduce to the vampires?" Pam asked curiously and Derek rolled his eyes "not the vampire summit, every hundred years there is a summit of all the Deity's in existence. Asha and I have decided to go this year" he explained and I looked to Eric in shock. He looked just as shocked as I felt. "no" Asha said quietly "maybe at the next one but he is too young now" Derek nodded "yes, it is very dangerous" he seemed to kick himself for not thinking of that sooner.

Asha walked away leaving us to mind Nathan, Derek sat him down and told him stories of his youth and Eric soon joined in, we all sat as a family enjoying ourselves and having an immensely fun time until Asha burst back into the room looking panicked. She skidded to a halt on her knees in front of Derek and began to talk in a language I had never heard before.

_**Asha pov**_

I went back to my room to fetch my phone when a dark, cool voice pervaded the hall "I am coming for you and your family, I will tear you all down! You are too powerful and I will bring back the balance!" I felt a deep stab of fear run through me and I immediately turned and ran back to the throne room, I raced to Derek and knelt before him so I could look him in the eye.

"_Kaye is back!" _I reverted to the language of our youth _"he contacted me just now and has sworn to bring us down, he claims he is restoring the balance" _Derek looked angry _"he will not succeed! I will tear him apart myself! Nobody threatens us!" _I nodded _"yes but we must be cautious, if we are not careful he will harm us or start a war"_ Derek nodded sharply and I pondered out loud _"we must make our family untouchable" _he sighed _"I was hoping to avoid that particular course of action" _I nodded and said _"I was as well but we have been backed into a corner and will need to tread so very carefully now" _

I turned to face my family who where looking at us with concern and said "you will be going with us to the summit after all"

_**Sookie pov**_

I stared blankly at Asha and wondered what had happened to change her mind "why?" I asked and she gave me worried look "an old enemy has resurfaced and is making threats. I need to make t known to all that you are untouchable, this will not stop him but it will gain us allies and stop the majority of threats" she said this calmly so it took me a moment to understand "not another one" Pam groaned.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Sookie pov**_

Asha looked at us seriously and said "yes another one, fortunately we can take him down the only question is if we can do so before he hurt us" a flash of fear crossed her face as she said this "is he powerful?" Eric asked and Asha gave a light shudder "so very much so" she whispered "but not more than you right? I mean nobody is more powerful than you" Nathan said confidently. Asha gave us a small smile "we are more powerful yes but you should never underestimate your opponent because you possess more power than he. What he will lack in power he will make up in deviousness" Derek stated calmly "who is he?" Pam asked angrily.

"his name is Kaye but you may know him as Lucifer, Hades or Ba-pef he is know by many names but never changes. He is a god and a powerful one at that, he is convinced that the balance must be kept and that Derek and I must walk alone for all eternity, he is of the belief that if we are ever allowed to have a family we will all become to powerful or at least that is what he says, I for one am of the belief that he likes his current power and is afraid that we will force him to mend his ways" Asha scowled as she spoke and I blinked in shock "a mother fucking god wants to kill us?" Pam griped and Derek looked at her oddly "he does not fuck his mother" Pam stared at him in shock for a second before both he and Asha both fell over laughing "your face!" Derek howled with laughter.

"I'm glad you find this so funny" Pam hissed and Derek waved her away "this is not funny but we will announce our claim on you formally at the summit, you will than have less enemy's and more supporters as we are acknowledged as the high rulers of the Gods and Goddesses, we have many friends and are respected by all" Nathan moved closer to them and begged Asha "teach me to fight?" she shook her head gently "I cannot teach you what you will need to know, I taught Sookie but that was a once off. My style of fighting is not to be used by anyone less powerful than I, you would die from injury's" Nathans face fell "I will teach you" Derek inserted and Nathan bounced with excitement. Asha looked on sadly as they walked away.

"Derek should have been his maker" she seemed melancholy so I gripped her hand in my own "he would be a great father to him, he could share everything with someone who did not already know it" I was unhappy that she felt like this "Ash..." I began and she smiled at me "it is okay I will transfer the maker bond to Derek and then they will both be happy" Eric pulled her into a hug and said "that is a great sacrifice you are making" he said reverently and she gave a sad smile before rising "I will have your clothes dropped to your rooms when they are picked out" she called over her shoulder.

"like I can't pick my own clothes out" Pam grumbled and Eric shot her an amused look "what would be appropriate for a God party?" he teased and she glared at him "I would impress them all!" she declared and Eric and I burst into laughter at her words. We stayed and discussed the Kaye problem for a while before Pam declared that she was hungry and stalked off in search of prey.

Eric and I returned to our rooms to find our outfits on the bed, I had been given a gorgeous white dress with a sweetheart neckline that went almost down to my knees and was tied at the waist by a blood red silk bow, a pair of white pumps lay in a box beside them with a note that said 'Elegance can be found in simplicity' I smiled and looked at Eric's outfit it was a white shirt and red jeans, his note stated 'get over your aversion to anything not black already!' I laughed at that and Eric glowered at me.

Pam bounced into the room holding a black dress in her hands "look at it! Its Louis Vuitton!" she squealed happily, I examined the dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and was held up at the neck by a thick band of material that was woven together with gold ribbon. The dress itself would go to her knees and was made of a floaty material, at the waist the material was cut away at the side and replaced by gold material. Her shoes where black heeled wedges with a ribbon studded with steel spikes that would wrap around her leg until a few inches below her knee. She would look stunning and I told her so.


	26. Chapter 26

The next night Asha stumbled into our office and collapsed on the couch. "Asha!" I exclaimed before running over to her, Eric beat me there by a few seconds and he began to examine her body for injury's. "m'fine g'way" she mumbled and pushed him back "what happened?" Eric demanded and she groaned "transferred... maker bond...Derek ...lot...power...tired" she was nearly incoherent and she soon dozed off.

I sat beside her and pulled her head onto my lap. "I do not understand why she would turn him and then let him go" I sighed and Eric sat back in his chair. He propped his feet up at the edge of his desk "she wanted a companion but her love for Derek and the sense that they would both be happier with each other won out. She is an extremely unselfish person and seems to be as self-sacrificing as you" his voice was very thoughtful "I wonder where the others are?" I asked and Asha moved slightly "bed...sleeping...forming...bond" she sighed out and I started to stroke her hair gently.

"I think we should go to Sweden this year for our holiday" Eric said suddenly and I felt a grin light up my face "definitely!" I enthused and he grinned back "the last time we went was so unbelievably amazing!" I almost bounced. "I loved the nights and I loved sharing the days with you...when I woke up that was" I grinned slyly as I remembered the fantastic sex we had every night until dawn. He grinned devilishly back at me and I laughed at how sex was on his mind constantly.

Asha slowly began to stir over the next hour and eventually she was fully awake "sorry for dropping in like that" she yawned as she rose to stretch, I watched in fascination as her muscles rippled with the movement, normally you did not notice them. "I have bad news" she said and I snapped my gaze to hers "the summit has been moved to tomorrow" I cursed inwardly and she gave me a slight smile "do not worry time works differently there, we could stay for a week and it would only be an hour here" she said lightly and I relaxed slightly "will we stay for a week?" Eric asked guardedly and she gave a huff of frustration "I do not know, too many things hang in the balance and too many things are uncertain.

She began to pace the room "I fucking hate Derek" she suddenly yelled and I jumped "why Derek?" I asked and she turned to me "he is the reason for this whole mess!" she griped and Eric and I where taken aback "explain" Eric demanded and Asha launched into her story.

"a long time ago Kaye and I met at a summit and became friends. We spent time together and became steadfast friends eventually becoming lovers. Our happiness was short lived however because one day Derek arrived and began to fight me while calling me a whore for cheating on him" Asha snorted as she said this "we had broken up years ago and I reminded him of this, anyway as we fought we destroyed our surroundings, Kaye was terrified by our power and the destruction we could wreak when our emotions overcame us. Since that day he has tried to distance us from feelings as much as possible." she growled and I stared at her not really getting how it was Derek's fault.

"we must talk about more pressing matters" she started to pace again "you will need to be honest tomorrow everyone will sense when you lie or try to be someone you are not. Do not let them intimidate you . It is okay to be afraid just don't give into your fear" she instructed us "what are they like. The gods?" I asked breathlessly and she paused for a moment, tilting her head slightly "to be honest" she began hesitantly "like a bunch of giant powerful children, I mean they bicker amongst themselves constantly, play pranks, throw tantrums and the _way they act_ is about as mature as a preteen I swear if they got any more childish they would be two year old's" she groaned as she dropped her face into her hands "the Goddesses are not as bad but are still so immature" I laughed at the picture she painted inside my head and she glared at me "you just wait until the pounce on you" she threatened and the blood left my face "you will all be grilled to see what is special enough about you to have caught both my attention and Derek's" she flounced out of the room and tossed over her shoulder "sleep well because at first dark we will leave!"


	27. Chapter 27

The next night after we had all gotten ready we converged in the throne room. Nathan wore a white shirt and a dark grey waist coat with black jeans and flip flops. Asha and Derek both wore plain grey cloaks that covered them completely, they pulled to hoods up and obscured their faces. "lets go" Asha said and light surrounded us.

When it faded we stood in an open pavilion made from stone, it was huge and emerald green ivy wove up the stone arches . The people milling around the pavilion where varied to say the least, they where young, old, tall, short, some looked human while others did not. I saw a cat headed lady, a man with two faces literally, a woman with many arms. I tried to take it all in but failed miserably. Everyone stopped to look at us "mortals!" the cat headed lady hissed and strode forwards "who dare to bring these pathetic beings to this sacred place" she snarled contemptuously.

"We do" Asha said calmly before she and Derek threw off their cloaks. Derek wore a white linen top that was sewn together at the sides by leather cord and was brought in at the waist by a white band, he wore black linen trousers. He was barefoot and carried a magnificent steel sword at his side. A pair of huge black wings stretched out behind him. I stared for a moment before looking at Asha, when I did I felt the urge to fall to my knees.

She wore a white top that stopped below her boobs, a skirt that was layered and trailed behind her, the skirt had a slit at the front up to the top of her thighs. Her legs where completely exposed at the front until the slit ended and she wore white leather knee high boots. She also carried a sword and had beautiful white wings. Her hair streamed down her back in soft, silky waves. Where Derek looked handsome and brave, Asha looked beautiful and free, everything about her spoke of a wild power that gave her utter freedom.

Asha and Derek looked around and one by one the Gods assembled dropped on one knee "these mortals are ours, we claim them as kin and will defend them with our lives" Derek thundered as the Gods rose. Asha stepped forwards with a smile gracing her face "let me introduce you" her voice was full of pride "this is Pam" she indicated Pam with a happy smile "Eric" she continued and pointed to him "this is my child Nathan" Derek inserted. Asha extended her hand to me and I took it feeling slightly uneasy as she pulled me close to her side "and this is my Sookie" her voice was full of reverence as she looked at me with love shining out of her eyes. She snapped her gaze back up "Eric and Sookie are soul-mates, Pam is Eric's child, Nathan is Derek's child" she looked around seriously "Derek and I both claim them. I will destroy any who harm them"

she walked over to a Goddess after her little speech and everyone moved on. I stood awkwardly for a moment before a youngish looking goddess approached me "I am Artemis" she introduced herself and I curtsied lightly before she stopped me with a smile "you have no need to do that, you have been claimed by our rulers and as such are equal to us" she looked at me fondly and said "I wanted to claim you, you know" I blinked "I wanted you as one of my maidens but Asha intervened" she looked to Asha and yelled "isn't that right Asha!" without even turning she yelled back "damn straight!" Artemis chuckled at the bewildered look on my face "I noticed your pureness and bravery, I wanted you to be one of my maidens. You would have remained thirteen and pure forever, but Asha intervened and when I say intervene I mean she took me down and told me that and I quote 'will fuck her soul mate for the rest of eternity'" my eyes widened and I blushed at her words, she gave a silvery laugh "you see if you became my maiden you would have to swear off men forever and Asha couldn't let that happen"

I blinked and was about to continue my conversation with her when her whole demeanor shifted. Her face which had been open and friendly closed down into a stiff, polite expression I felt upset and wondered what I had done until Eric slipped his arm around my waist, I relaxed into him and Artemis said "goodbye sweet Sookie" quickly before walking away angrily. "what was that about" I wondered aloud and Eric laughed "I am a man who has taken a lot of girls purity from them, two reasons for her to hate me" I laughed freely and Asha turned and smiled at me briefly.


	28. Chapter 28

I mingled with the Gods for a few hours before I began to feel tired, I was the only one as the Gods did not need to sleep and the vampires where not affected by this sun. Asha approached me with a slight smile on her face "do you wish to rest?" she asked me quietly I nodded gratefully. She led me by the hand to a room filled with cushions and blankets. I lay down and wrapped myself up in a cuddly blanket. Artemis, Freda, Abnoba, Bastet, Enki and Liber walked in and sat in a circle around me. I smiled at my new friends and started to drift off. "what.." I began but Asha cut me off "rest now" she commanded softly. She began to sing in a sweet, clear voice that helped the darkness drag me under. She sang Lullabye(goodnight my angel) by Billy Joel.

**Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away**

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be 

I drifted off into the sweet embrace of sleep feeling content.

_Sorry this is such a short chapter but I thought it was sweet. I really appreciate the reviews and likes :) I hope you guys like the story :) just a warning, I still have a few evil things up my sleeve and I get the feeling that this wonderful peacefulness is soon to be shattered. Mwahahaha :) *evil smile* _


	29. Chapter 29

I woke to the sounds of screaming and metal clashing. I struggled to free myself from the blanket and ended up tripping, when I finally rose I looked around and noticed that I was alone. I saw a sword laying on the couch beside me with a note that said 'Kaye and his forces have attacked. Asha and David have left to face him. We where supposed to defend you but are needed else where. Do not leave this room and use the sword to defend yourself if needs be. I hope to return swiftly.

May good fortune smile upon us

Bastet

I stared at the note for a moment before it sank in. Time had run out while I rested, Kaye made his move at the perfect time just when we all let our guard down. I grabbed the sword and backed into a defensive crouch. I listened carefully to the battle and could make out Eric's distinctive battle cry and Asha's wild laughter. I held myself still and calmed my emotions until I felt nothing but peace. I was ready to fight.

I heard a scuffle outside the door and rose from the crouch. I heard a small cry of pain and a cruel laugh. The door burst open to reveal a tall shaggy haired man, he had blood red eyes and black veins stood out around his eyes, he gave me a slow cruel smile "ahh the famous Sookie Stackhouse" he said with a silky voice that made me shudder with disgust.

I glared at him with hatred "I figured out that I need not harm the others, you see Asha feels a deep connection to you that runs wider than any other connection in her life. Asha would gladly take any punishment, suffer any pain or humiliation. She would give up her immortality and powers for you, this is why I have to destroy you" he said conversationally as he approached. I eyed him warily and he laughed "you can not beat me" he grinned.

I stared in horror as his teeth grew long and jagged, not like fangs but _all_ of them grew until he looked like he had a mouth full of sharks teeth "how could Asha have ever liked you?" I asked in disgust and he laughed "she still does, you see the danger I represent draws her to me just as the light in people draw Derek to them." his voice was slightly strangled "we used to rip people apart and fuck in the aftermath. Oh she was glorious" his voice was full of reverence "she had no conscious and was as a god should be... above all, untouchable and unflappable" I laughed bitterly at him and said "she has that side of herself under control now! She can drink blood and not lose herself in the act!" I gloated and he gave a strangled roar.

He lunged at me and knocked my sword from my hand with ease, I felt surprise as I had perfected my swordsmanship over the past century. I was yanked out of my thoughts as a pain like no other ripped into my throat, I let out a gurgled scream as his teeth sank into my throat his began to pull on the wound and I felt myself become weaker as I lost blood. Eric I love you I thought before fading out.

I heard a roar that was magnificent and beyond angry, the teeth where jerked from my throat and I was dropped to the floor. I pulled my heavy eyes open and saw Asha attacking Kaye with a look full of fury. My eyes dropped shut again and I faded out.

"where is Eric?" a panicked voice asked and a deep calm voice answered "he is coming as fast as he can but is still far away" the panicked voice cursed and I felt sorry, a voice that was that perfect should not be so upset. "its okay" I wheezed out and a hand clamped over my mouth "don't speak!" I nodded my assent and blacked out for a second. "do it" a voice urged, this voice was seductive and dark I didn't like it, I whimpered and the angels voice hushed me "shush Sook, its okay we are here for you" a hand wiped the sweat from my damp forehead. "I cant lose her!" the voice sounded panicked again and the dark voice answered "then don't, you know what to do" I heard footsteps walking away. Tears dripped onto my face from the angel and she muttered "I am so very sorry Sookie but I will not lose you! I have to do this for the world will not recover from your loss. I need you, Eric need you. You have to survive!" I heard a snick and the sound of a bite. A wrist was placed at my mouth and blood dripped down my throat, it was deliciously sweet with an dark undercurrent. "drink" the voice urged and I gave into the desire. I drew deeply on the blood and felt my own wrist being bitten, a few draws where taken and then my wrist was lazily licked. I drank until I was pushed away. I was lifted and carried somewhere soft and warm, I snuggled into the side of my angel and she whispered softly to me "sleep my heart, sleep and grow strong so that none can harm you" I let the darkness take me once again and fell into a dream filled sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

_I watched as Pam sat on a chair with her knees draw to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Tears streaked her face and shock was apparent on her face. "why her?" she muttered softly "she was so full of life and vitality" I longed to reach out and comfort her but I could not get her attention. Pam started to sob and buried her face in her knees and let out a wail of pain._

_Derek stood looking out a window with pain on his face "she will recover and move on" he said to himself almost as if he was trying to reassure himself. Suddenly he threw his fist through the wall and gave a howl of grief. His eyes filled with tears and he collapsed on the ground. Nathan ran to him and picked him up off the ground "its okay, she will be okay" he soothed Derek. Derek tried to pull away "no she will never forgive us! She never wanted or deserved this!" he yelled angrily. Nathan pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in a tear choked voice "I know...I know"_

_Eric paced a room and destroyed furniture, roaring his anger to the world. He threw chairs and tables around and smashed windows. He bellowed his pain for all to see and I cried out, hating to see him suffer like this. Suddenly he collapsed on the ground and tears fell freely "Sookie...Sookie" he moaned and curled into a ball on the ground. I wanted so desperately to reach out to him but something prevented me. Pam walked into the room and embraced her maker, they held onto each other. "apparently she pushed past her fear and refused to beg him" Eric said with pride interwoven in the pain in his voice Pam laughed "that's our Sookie alright" they still clung to one and other, "do you think she will understand? Or forgive us?" Pam whispered and Eric thought for a moment before replying "I do not know my child. I simply do not know" _

_I saw myself lying on a bed with Asha holding onto me. Tears streaked her face as she brushed my hair out of the wet tangles it was in. "I am so selfish but I could not let you go. I am sorry for disrespecting your wishes" she choked out "I can never be sorry for saving you though, I will never be sorry for that" she softly brushed my hair out until it was tangle free "when you have been taught everything you need to survive and control yourself I will leave you and only come back if you are in mortal danger" she whispered heart brokenly. I felt my heart shatter as I saw the pain in her eyes "I know that with all the love in your heart that someday you may forgive me, when that day comes I will welcome it with open arms but I will not hurt you ever again" she vowed "I will watch over you from a distance and will protect you but soon I will leave and never bring my darkness to your doorstep ever again" tears streaked down my face as I watched her resolve herself to leave me. "I love you so very much Sookie. My child, my friend, my heart" she whispered. _

_I saw a vision of myself in the future, I was furious and I told Asha that if she wanted to redeem herself to me that she would leave and never return, Asha complied and I watched in sorrow as Asha left and watched over me. I saw myself live my life as normally as possible until one day in a battle a man held me down and was about to stab me. Asha appeared and took the knife, I saw myself try to reconcile with her but she simply shook her head and left. I watched in horror as Asha was lost to me and I hadn't even noticed until it was too late. _

_I saw myself rise through the ages until Eric ad I became untouchable by God or man, we where powerful and had many, many friends but never did I regain my best friend. Asha remained lurking in the shadows, her vibrancy diminishing until she was a shadow of herself. I saw Derek finding her and crying tears of pain for the loss of everything she was. Derek forced her to see me and I watched as our family fell to their knees before her as they saw the loss of life in her. Eric fell to his knees before her and openly begged but she just looked at him with dead eyes, everyone did the same until it was my turn. I walked forwards and emotion flickered in her eyes for the first time in hundreds of years. Sorrow filled her features and tears dripped down her face "I failed you again, all you wanted was me gone and I broke that promise as well" she teleported away to her home where she knelt in the grass and summoned a glass vial full of a golden liquid. She drank the liquid quickly and seemed to fall asleep in the grass. Derek appeared and raced to her side, he howled to the skies as he realized what she had done. I watched transfixed as a peaceful look appeared on her face for the first time in over three hundred years, Derek summoned a vial like the one she had and said "to our last and greatest adventure!" he toasted before knocking it back and lay beside her. They clasped hands and let themselves go into the abyss._

My eyes snapped open and I screamed out "NO!"


	31. Chapter 31

"Sookie, calm yourself!" Asha tried to sooth me but I pushed her restraining hands back and she looked sad and hurt "I am so sorry!" she cried and I launched myself into her surprised arms. "you can never leave me!" I sobbed and held her tightly "I don't hate you for what you did, I am glad you did it!" I clutched her and she lowered us gently onto the bed. I sat on her lap like as child and she rubbed mt back soothingly "hush, I won't leave little one" I pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes "promise?" I begged and she looked bemused "I swear to you Sookie Stackhouse that I will never leave you" she promised and I buried my head in her shoulder. She held me until my fit of crying had passed and I had calmed down.

"what brought that on?" she asked quietly and I hiccuped "I had a vision of everyone in our family and then one of the future. You ended up committing suicide with a little gold potion and then Derek found you and followed you" I explained and she looked thoughtful she waved her hand and the potion appeared "was it this?" she asked and I nodded vigorously "this will not kill me" she began and I let out a sigh of relief "I cannot die which is why what happened at the battlefield so odd. This potion would make me sleep for a few million years" she explained and I hugged her tightly before springing lightly to my feet.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing a ornate linen shift dress that was a pale pink color with white designs, I raised my eyebrow slightly and Asha shrugged "your other dress was bloodstained" she handed me a white short sleeved blouse, nude color cardigan, dark blue skinny jeans, sparkly ball earrings, nude color heels and a pale pink handbag. I hopped into the bathroom and assembled myself before looking in the mirror.

I gasped as I took in my reflection, my hair was about an inch longer and was a rich gold not as gold as Asha's though and my eyes had become a sapphire blue. My complexion had cleared up completely and I had not a single blemish. My waist was smaller and my thighs where skinnier. My lips where a dark red and looked a little fuller. I stared as I realized I looked exactly how I always had wanted to. I admired myself for a moment before going back out to the room. Asha waited for me patiently and gave me a small smile.

I admired her outfit, she wore a tight grey tank top with a picture of mickey mouse and a beige mini skirt that had ruffled layers. She had a pair of black pumps and wore a thick black headband to complete the ensemble. She extended her hand to me and I took it gladly. We walked into a room and I was immediately lifted into Eric's arms "I missed you" he whispered and I kissed him softly "I missed you too"

he glared at Asha and said tightly "you should leave" Asha took a step back and I rushed forwards to stop her "no wait! You promised!" I called and she stopped turning to me uncertainly "Sookie I turned you into something different without your consent" she said slowly as I didn't understand "I know" I said easily before making her sit down. I turned to Eric "I was wrong to want to stay the was I was, it was selfish,inconsiderate and childish of me" I stated and Eric smiled before sweeping me into a kiss.

Pam jerked me out of his arms and held me happily "I was so worried about you" she gushed and I laughed hugging her back. Derek was the next to hug and congratulate me, Nathan gave me an awkward half hug and said "so what are we brother and sister now or what?" we all laughed at this and I mussed up his hair lightly. I sat between Eric and Asha with Pam holding onto my legs and we discussed the battle.

"so what went wrong" I asked and everyone winced at the how harsh it sounded "the blame yet again lies at my feet" Asha spoke up "I was having fun with the Gods and Goddesses, I let my guard down and when we where attacked instinct took over. I killed with abandon until I noticed the ones who I left in charge of protecting you had joined the fight. I raced back to your side but I was too late, I walked in to the sight of him feeding off you, I attacked him and he disappeared. I called for Eric so he could make the choice but he was to far away. I made the choice of saving you" her voice became defiant at the last part "we all need you, Eric needs you" she stated and I gave her a slow smile. "you missed out part of the story" Pam interjected and Asha gave her a look of warning "what?" I demanded curiously "it does not matter" Asha dismissed it "yes it does" I insisted and Derek sighed "Asha...well she had some trouble with her...temper" he began tentatively "she beat the crap out of your would be protectors" Nathan said enthusiastically and I turned to Asha with disbelief and horror on my face "please tell me you didn't" I begged and her face became emotionless "I am their ruler, they broke my command and as such where punished. They are the reason you where alone! If they had stayed you would have held him off for a little while extra and then I could have saved you without turning you" she said flatly. I stared at her before bringing her into a tight hug "let it go Asha it is done and cannot be undone" I whispered.


	32. Chapter 32

Asha rose after a while and turned to Derek with an excited smile "its time" she bounced happily and he jumped up with a broad smile "time for what?" I asked feeling lost "your training" Derek grabbed Nathan and Eric by the hand and pulled them up, Asha did the same with me and Pam. We teleported to a big open ballroom. I looked around curiously and Pam snorted "this is hardly a fighting arena" Derek smiled fondly at her and explained "no it is not however we are not training you to fight" he said with an easy smile "not today anyway" Asha interjected "the vampire summit is approaching quickly and is the first of many social occasions that we will be presented at. We are now connected by blood and as such you need to present yourselves in a different manner" we scowled at his words and Pam demanded to know what was wrong with our manners "you need to stop pretending to be people you are not. You do not possess the social grace for this new level of power and status you have received"

Asha's opening statement rubbed us all the wrong way "what do you mean 'be ourselves'" I demanded "I already am myself" she rolled her eyes at me "no you are not, you do not wear long t-shirts anymore because you where told it was inappropriate for your station, you gave up being a waitress even though you enjoyed it" she looked at me before moving her gaze to Eric "you act like a cold bastard to people" she looked at Pam "you wear black to act like a scary vampire, yet you love pastels and want to drive a minivan which to be perfectly honest in my opinion is far, far scarier than some emo vampire that looks constipated constantly" she wrangled a smile and a small laugh out of that "you need to stop imitating Derek" she told Nathan and he blushed.

"what about social graces?" Eric demanded and Derek gave a short laugh "what do you do if a servant falls over and a God wants your attention?" he asked and Pam snorted "talk to the God of course" she said decisively and Derek shook his head "no you help your servant, they take care of your needs and represent you, also they fell you should help them up anyway" he explained "what do you do if a shadow-warrior attacks?. How do you greet a Gana? What is the correct dance at a formal ball with demons in attendance?" he fired off and we slowly realized that we where totally unprepared for this life. We looked bewildered and he smiled smugly "if a shadow-warrior attacks you must defend yourself and they will back off in respect because few will fight them. A Gana is a creature from the netherworld's you greet them with a bellow and a stomp of your left foot, you have to then say 'grashanav' it means 'many honored greetings and respect' in their native tongue. The correct dance is the tango, a demon loves a good tango"

Asha moved forwards with a remote in her hand "warm up people!" she laughed and pressed a button on the speakers. Music began to pump out and she tossed the remote to the corner lightly. She started to cartwheel and flip, she raced around the room with a happy smile on her face "tag!" she crowed as she tapped Nathan on the arm before darting away. Nathan raced towards me and let my instincts take over, I bounced up high and he hit the wall with a resounding boom before launching at Eric and tagging him. Eric tagged Pam easily and she managed to tag Derek, the look of surprise on his face made Asha double over in laughter and he attempted to tag her while she was incapacitated but she bounded away "to slow" she taunted and jumped to a bar high up by the ceiling.

She pulled out trapeze and swung gracefully down before letting go and flipping. She grabbed another one but this time she was upside down as she swung around. She grabbed my hands as she passed and I yelped in shock as I was dragged into the air. She smiled at me and released mt hands. I screamed out as I began to freefall, strong hands gripped my own and I looked up to see Derek grinning at me before he deposited me on a shelf attached to a wall. I watched as the two of them swung around like monkeys for a while. Eric flew up to me and pulled me gently into his arms. I sighed enjoying the closeness, we descended to the ground and held on to each other until Asha and Derek rejoined us with a smile "now lets dance!" Asha exclaimed happily


	33. Chapter 33

_**Sorry about how long the updates are taking this week! I have had mime practice and shows from four until eleven every night after class. Sorry again I will try to post more tonight **_

Asha made us sit on the ground and watch as she and Derek danced. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other was clasped in his own, Derek placed one hand upon her waist and the other in her hand. Music began to play softly and they started to slowly dance together staring deeply into each others eyes with love, for the first time I saw just how deep the love ran between them. When the music ended they kissed softly before turning back to us.

"Pam and Nathan will dance together, Sookie and Eric will dance together and Derek and I will dance together" Derek stated before indicating for us to stand up. They showed us how to hold onto each other and as the music played they adjusted us as they saw fit. I smiled at Eric and he kissed me softly "back it up!" Asha called from her position as she danced with Derek. It took three hours and a lot of yelling but Asha and Derek finally proclaimed us proficient enough to dance at the summit.

Eric tried to lead me back to our room but Asha grabbed my hand "sorry Eric but Sookie needs to be trained about her powers now and taught how to feed" she pulled me away and ignored Eric's growl "yes yes we all know that you are horny get over it" she muttered as she pulled me downstairs. Asha pulled me into a room that only contained a couch, she deposited me and called two donors in, two pretty female twins walked in with black hair and striking green eyes. Asha instructed one of them to sit beside me "Sookie focus on the draw of her pulse" she commanded me and I looked at the girls jugular. I saw the steady pulsing and could smell the alluring, rich scent of her blood. I felt hypnotized and edged slightly closer "let your fangs drop" I heard a snick as my canines descended "why are my fangs different to Eric's?" I asked absentmindedly "because you are different to Eric, I will explain later now lick her jugular" I paid lascivious attention to her neck "now bite!" I bit deeply causing the girl to moan.

Delicious, warm blood filled my mouth and I groaned with pleasure "careful Sookie" Asha admonished "do not take to much!" I pulled back slightly and extracted my fangs. The twins switched positions and I fed from the other while Asha called in two more donors "you can have the redhead" she called cheerfully while the donors switched places. When I had taken my fill form the third donor I looked up to see Asha grinding with a tall, brown haired girl, her hands held the girls hips firmly and she moaned into her mouth. Asha quickly drank from the girl, she only took a mouthful before pulling back and kissing the girl deeply.

I started to feel uncomfortable and Asha looked over at me with glazed over eyes "go back to your vamp Sook, that is unless you want to watch?" she asked wickedly and I dashed out of the room. I raced back to my room and jumped into Eric's arms "how was it?" he asked feeling concerned as he nuzzled my hair "great!" I chirped "I fed off three separate donors and didn't mess up once!" he looked proud and I beamed back "what made you uncomfortable?" he inquired and I blushed "Asha fed as well and she started to dry hump the donor!" Eric let out a booming laugh "oh Sookie I love that after a hundred years you still hold on to some of your innocence" he pulled me close and I melted into his embrace.

I started to kiss him deeply and he returned the favor eagerly, I shoved him back onto the bed and slowly straddled him loving the way lust clouded his eyes. I slowly undressed making him even harder as I preformed a private striptease. He suddenly rolled me off and lay me down on the bed with amusement sparkling in his eyes "while I would love you to continue with this endeavor, dawn is only moments away" he laughed at the disgruntled expression on my face before dawn drew him into his daytime slumber.


	34. Chapter 34

I woke up the next morning to find Nathan pounding at my door "Sookie! Yo sook! Get up!" I rolled out of bed feeling surprisingly refreshed for someone who had only gotten an hour or two of sleep last night "hold up! I need to get ready" I called before grabbing some clothes. I wandered into the bathroom and gasped at my reflection, I looked flawless with not a hair out of place. I pulled on a bikini , a pair of denim cutoff shorts and a tank top before strolling to my bedroom door.

"what?" I asked Nathan with a smile as I leaned against the doorway "come on!" he grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the doorway making me yelp in surprise. He dragged me down to the pool with a smile on his face, Derek lounged by the pool in swimming shorts with a peaceful look on his face "hey sook" he called "where is Asha" he asked casually and I shrugged "I dunno last time I saw her she was about to fuck some donors" Derek lifted his head to look at me "will you go find her using your bond please? She will kill me if I interrupt her" I stared at him blankly "umm interrupt her?" I asked feeling confused "yes, if I stop her having sex she will kill me but she loves you so very much" he gave me puppy eyes and I nodded feeling dumbstruck that she had that much stamina.

I followed the bond to a room I had never been in before. I pushed open the door and gasped at the sight of Asha sprawled out with the last two donors of last night. Asha lifted her head sleepily "hey Sookie" she murmured "hey Ash, Derek wants you to come down to the pool" her head flopped back and she sighed "I might as well, these two can't go on" she sounded put out and I had to stifle a laugh "go back to the pool Sookie and protect your innocence" she laughed as she rose from the bed causing the girls to whimper.

I wandered back to the pool and flopped down into one of the loungers "I thought you and Asha where together?" I asked Derek curiously and he laughed "we are in our own way, we love each other and will always be together but we don't believe in monogamy especially seeing as we love to feed while having sex." he shrugged nonchalantly and I tried to understand "but if you love each other then why do you want other people?" I asked curiously and his face became sad "it's just easier, Asha used to be torn up when I cheated through my lack of self control even though she understood. We eventually decided that this was best and now we both love and benefit from the solution" he looked to the door as Asha walked in.

Asha wore a pair of denim hot pants with paint splatters and a grey bikini, she looked amazing with her hair tousled and a pukka shell necklace "I am going to the beach anyone wanna come with?" she asked happily and we all agreed. Asha brought us out front to where a jeep waited for us, four surf boards where tied to the top and I looked at them with horror "no way" I said instantly and Asha gave me a light shove "where is your sense of fun?" she teased before pushing me into the back of the jeep "back in my room" I muttered cheekily and she laughed as she climbed into the front seat. Derek called shot gun and Nathan buckled in beside me "everyone buckled up?" Asha inquired and when we all answered yes she took off.

Asha flattened the accelerator with a maniac laugh and Derek grinned at her "when did you modify the jeep?" he asked and she winked "when I bought it, it can do 200 miles per hour now" she giggled as she swerved around a corner "how far is the beach?" I groaned "normally its around thirty minutes but with me its more like ten and that's only because I take the scenic route" the jeep flew through the roads at break neck speeds and eventually I began to enjoy myself, so much so that when we reached the beach I was momentarily disappointed.

We all left the car and where handed a surf board and a bag by Asha "things you will need like towels" she explained as we looked confused. I turned to see a beautiful, clear, blue, sparkling sea and a expanse of inviting, white, smooth sand. "wow" I said feeling impressed "yeah its amazing" Derek said proudly and I gaped at him "you made _this?_" I asked and he laughed "anything you see that is natural and a few things that aren't have been made by me and Asha" I grinned at him and we made our way to the water


	35. Chapter 35

We strolled down the beach and set up our towels in a neat row. I pulled of my outer layer of clothing as the others did the same "now its time to surf!" Asha bounced before running to the water with her surf board. Derek, Nathan and I watched as she cut smoothly through the water and dived under waves using her board. She turned to look at us and waved excitedly, she caught a massive wave easily and paddled her arms quickly before jumping up. She rode the wave out beautifully and laughed the whole time. "come on guys!" she beckoned impatiently and we ran forwards with the boards.

We didn't swim that far out before Asha stopped us "okay now straddle your board like this" she showed us how to sit and we complied. "now when you catch a wave you have to get it _before _it crests if you want any real fun or power. You have to paddle to gain the right momentum and then jump up like this" Derek demonstrated how to stand on the board while Asha pointed out how to actually do it. "you will probably fall for the first while but do not let that daunt you" she said cheerfully.

We stood in the water holding our boards until Asha yelled "go!" I instantly pulled myself onto the board and paddled like a maniac, I knew instinctively when to pull myself up and how to stand properly. I rode the wave out and returned to Asha feeling excited "your a natural Sookie!" she gushed and I beamed feeling full of pride. "now lets move onto the more fun stuff" Asha pulled me out to the bigger waves. I sat feeling peaceful until I saw the perfect wave, I paddled forwards and caught it easily.

Not many words can describe the feeling of having the power of the ocean under your feet or the thrill of knowing you could fall at any moment but what I can say it that it was awe inspiring, I leaned back slightly and entered into a tube (when the wave curls perfectly around the surfer without touching them) I marveled at the walls made from water that surrounded me as I ran my hand lightly against it. I emerged at the other end and finished riding the wave out with a delighted grin on my face.

Asha and I spent the next few hours surfing and having fun until I decided to sunbathe for a little while. I hopped out of the water and lay down on my towel feeling content. "hey sook" Derek mumbled beside me "enjoying the day?" he smiled a little and I beamed "the best!" I pulled on a pair of sunglasses and relaxed. I dozed lazily under the sun feeling peaceful and happy. Nathan eventually joined us, flopping on his towel "aw whats up?" Derek teased and Nathan sighed "I can't surf! Its not fair!" he complained causing us both to chuckle.

"I mean Sookie picks it up easily and you are good and don't even get me started on the little mermaid over there!" he threw his hands in the air and I glanced at him feeling amused "don't laugh!" he snapped "she finished surfing and is now swimming with dolphins and goddamn huge turtles!" I looked to the water and saw nothing for a moment before two dolphins burst out of the water with Asha gripping their dorsal fins, I watched as they spiraled back into the water and disappeared feeling slightly envious. "go on" Derek waved his hand towards the water airily.

I raced into the water and swam out to where I had last seen Asha, I looked down and noticed her resting on the floor of the ocean with an amused glint in her eye while she lazily waved at me. I dove to the bottom and smiled at her happily "_hey" _she mentally spoke "_Hey ash" _I grinned and she pointed over my shoulder. I turned to see a massive turtle "_if you hold his shell she will take you for a ride" _I gripped her shell and the turtle started to swim gracefully and effortlessly through the water. I looked around feeling amazed and felt really disappointed when Asha's voice rang through me head "_we need to go_" she called and I pouted slightly as I considered mutiny "_don't worry we can come back tomorrow and I will show you around" _she laughed "_seeing as you do not need to breath anymore it shouldn't be too hard" _I swam back feeling refreshed and happy from my swim. Asha claimed the keys again and had us home just as night drew in.


	36. Chapter 36

I raced to Eric as I felt him rise "hello lover" he purred as I launched into his arms "mm you smell like the sea and sunshine" he sniffed my hair and I pulled back with and exited bounce "ohmigod today was so amazing!" I squealed before running to find Pam "Pam!" I hollered as I burst into her room. I was momentarily surprised to see her and Nathan making out but I quickly shove the surprise and him away "Pam!" I hugged her happily "I learned to surf today! How cool is that?" I excitedly bounced on her bed and she smiled at me while Nathan grumbled under his breath "soooo great" I shot him a glare "just because you can't surf!" I said imperiously causing Eric and Pam to roar with laughter.

I smiled adoringly at Eric "it was really cool! I went inside a wave and it was the most awe inspiring thing I have ever seen" I gushed happily and Eric gave me a wicked smile "the most awe inspiring thing _I _have ever seen is your face when I make you scream my name as we fu..." I silenced him by kissing him lightly on the lips "hush" I scolded "tomorrow Asha will take me swimming with giant turtles and dolphins!" I added happily "and tonight Asha will be taking you all driving" Asha's voice came dryly from the door and we turned to see her leaning casually against the door frame. "dress casually" she strolled off and called over shoulder "you have fifteen minutes!"

we all darted away to get ready, I had a quick shower to wash the salt from my body and pulled on a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Eric did the same. We made our way to the front entrance hand in hand and smiled as we saw Derek and Nathan where dressed similarly, Pam wore a pale pink tracksuit top and spandex trousers. We milled at the doors feeling restless until Asha pulled up in a monster of a jeep, it was huge and stood high off the ground. It had harnesses instead of normal seat belts and had metal bars every where. There was four seats and a little open space at the back "hop in!" Asha called cheerfully and I hopped in one of the back seats beside Pam, Eric clambered into the passenger seat and Nathan and Derek stood in the little space with their torsos outside of the jeep.

Asha revved the engine and laughed "tonight will be spectacular!" she promised before peeling away from the castle, we screamed and laughed as we where tossed around by Asha's driving, she took a dirt track though the woods. We emerged into an large open area that was full of dirt tracks and dunes made from mud. Asha drove speedily to a garage and pulled in. I gasped as I saw the multitude of vehicles parked inside.

Asha led us around "Quads, Dirt bikes, buggy's, rally cars, monster trucks" she pointed to each item and smiled widely "chose one" we all rushed around until we found on that we liked. I went with a rally car, Eric went with a monster truck that had vikings painted on the sides, Pam found a bright pink buggy and Nathan found a navy one . Derek picked out a quad and Asha picked a mud covered dirt bike.

We all took off and enjoyed our new toys. I loved the speed of the rally car and the power I felt under my hands, I laughed as I overtook Eric and blew him a kiss before drifting around a corner. Nathan and Pam drove around together with maniac smiles, constantly bumping into each other. I went over a ramp and yelled in delight as the car felt weightless for a moment before crashing back to earth. I saw Derek going over some bumps with a happy smile on his face as the quad jerked madly. I make a sharp turn as I followed the track and jumped in surprise as Asha suddenly overtook my car, she reared the bike and made it spin before waving at me and flying away.

We spent a few hours having fun and getting used to our vehicles before Asha called us back in, we pulled in and chatted excitedly amongst ourselves as we waited for her to return "it was so fun!" Nathan pumped his fist in the air and we smiled fondly at him, Asha pulled in and looked at us with a challenging smirk "ready to race?"


	37. Chapter 37

We all followed Asha excitedly inside the garage where she pulled out a map of the area "okay so this is the route _do not _under any circumstances deviate from the paths marked in blue, if you do you had better hope that Derek or I can reach you quickly enough" she warned us solemnly and we nodded quickly. She smiled brightly and we drove to the starting line "THREE...TWO...ONE" Asha yelled and I hit the accelerator.

I flew past Pam and Nathan easily and left them in the dust with a cheerful wave, I pushed my foot down and started to gain on Eric, Asha and Derek where nowhere to be seen and I was determined to win. I pushed the pedal down and shot under the truck. I could only hear the loud engine noises and could not really see in front of e but it was exhilarating all the same.

I overtook Eric and laughed at his surprised expression, he looked annoyed after a second and hit the gas making me swerve violently to the left in a desperate attempt to out maneuver him. I flew down a dirt track and let loose a victorious whoop as I noticed he had fallen out of sight. I drove down the dirt track feeling really happy until I noticed a red mark on a tree nearby, my heart dropped and I realized I had gone off track.

"_ASHA"_ I yelled out with my mind "_what?"_ she replied sounding terrified "_I did what you said not to" _I wailed and I heard a cry of fear from her "_keep driving, __**do not stop" **_she mentally yelled at me and I refocused on driving, I hit some bumps and the car shuddered violently before the engine started to cough "no no" I felt horrified as the car ground to a halt "_shit Asha the car broke down!" _ I could hear her mental swearing "_no it didn't, __**they **__stopped it. Hold tight I'm on my way"_ I clutched my seat feeling terrified.

I heard bushes rustling around me and I shrank down as far as I could, I screamed as a hulking monster eased into view followed by several more. They where misshapen and oozed a putrid smelling pus. I felt fear strike into my heart as they moved towards me, suddenly the car rocked as something landed on the roof, I let out a bloodcurdling shriek before Asha launched off the roof and onto the monsters. I watched as a bloody battle ensued, Asha ripped into the creatures using her considerable strength and seemed to be winning until one of them got her in a choke hold and forced her to drink its blood. Asha ripped out of its grip and tore it to pieces before falling to her knees with a moan "GO SOOKIE" she howled and I tried to restart the car which to my relief worked.

I tore out of the forest and back to the garage where the others anxiously awaited my return, I fell out of the car and sobbed uncontrollably until Eric picked me up and held me close to his chest "what happened?" he demanded and I clutched his shirt "I went down the red path and Asha had to save me" Pam rolled her eyes "you are a trouble magnet" she sighed and Derek moved closer looking anxious "she didn't consume any blood right?" he demanded and I felt worried "she did why?" he looked horrified "it tastes _vile!"_ he exclaimed looking nauseated.

Asha stumbled into the clearing looking like she was going to be sick, she clutched at her stomach and vomited up black blood "uhhh" she moaned and Derek rushed to her side "eew" he muttered before offering his wrist "thanks" she latched onto his wrist and groaned as she recovered from the blood "by fuck that was disgusting" I laughed at what she said and she glared at me "shut up Sookie its your fault, your such a trouble magnet!" she pouted and I grinned broadly "yeah but would you love me if I where any different?" I sassed and she shook her head "shes a monster" she muttered.

Asha tossed her keys to Derek "you drive" she sauntered onto the back of the truck and stood in the trailer, holding on to the metal bar attached to the roof. We took the same seats as before with the exception of Asha and Derek. I discovered that Derek was way more reckless than Asha when he drove which was a large feat and very terrifying. Asha laughed the whole way back and enjoyed being swung around like a rag doll in the back, everyone else breathed a sigh of relief when we finally stopped at the palace.


	38. Chapter 38

When we returned to the palace Asha and Derek wandered off muttering something about 'king and queen stuff' I guessed that they had to talk to the king and queen of this land. Eric scooped me up in his arms causing me to shriek in delight and surprise "see you later" I called to Pam and Nathan as he strode to our room "mmm lover I think you have had a busy day" he licked behind my ear as he whispered to me "I think you need to relax" he tossed me onto the bed but before I could even make a noise he was on top of me, silencing me with his mouth. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue danced with mine. Eric growled and ripped my clothes off with ease "so perfect" he kissed my breasts "so beautiful" he kissed me neck "mine" he hissed before reclaiming my lips "Eric" I moaned as I twisted me hands through his hair, after that I was lost in waves of passion and love.

I woke to the sound of relentless pounding at the door "Wake up Sookie!" Asha yelled and I groaned "go away!" I yelled causing her to chuckle "get ready we have to go to the beach" I listened to her saunter off before rolling out of bed, I pulled on a red bikini and a red sarong before waltzing down to the front entrance "hey" I greeted Asha cheerfully "hi" she smiled broadly at me as I admired her white bikini with gold clasps and white shorts. Asha led me to a jeep and we hopped in "where are the guys?" I asked curiously and she shrugged "they said something about strippers" she rolled her eyes at me and I laughed.

We reached the beach quickly and Asha threw me into the water "ahh!" I yelled before plunging into the warm depths, I spluttered as I emerged "I am going to kill you!" I threatened only to be met by a serene look of innocence "but who would entertain you during the day then?" she dived smoothly into the water and pulled me under.

Asha led me into deeper waters with a grin "_I will show you the turtles first" _she shot through the water with ease, I stared at the clear blue depths that bustled with life around me. Brightly colored schools of fish passed us and coral grew in amazing structures. I looked ahead and saw Asha touching noses with a dolphin playfully "_Sookie! Look the dolphins wanted to meet you" _my brow creased with confusion "_can they talk?" _I asked wondering if they where a type of shifter "_of course, any living thing can communicate with me but I have a special connection with wildlife" _I swam through the water to Asha and the dolphins. Asha grabbed my hand and gently showed me how to rub them in a way that they liked "_this is Aril"_ she informed me and I smiled at him "_hello Aril" _I introduced myself carefully and was surprised when a cool,liquid voice replied inside my head "_hello Sookie who is child to the mother" _I blinked in shock "_they call me the mother because I created all things_" Asha supplied helpfully.

Aril offered me a ride and I agreed cheerfully, I grasped his dorsal fin and he took off like a shot, darting and weaving through the water like a madman or should I say madfish. I gripped his fin and marveled at the sights that flew by me. Aril jumped out of the water with me in tow and I laughed feeling giddy from the speed and freedom. I saw many surprised faces on the beach as we exploded from the water, Aril tumbled through the water before sinking back into the depths.

We returned to Asha with great cheer "_come come, many things to see" _Asha dragged me away the second I thanked Aril for the ride. We ended up at a ship wreak which had been overrun by sea-life. Asha and I explored for a while, I went into each room and examined everything with great curiosity. It was amazing and after I had finished me exploration Asha led me around the ocean, showing me life under water.

"_Sook there is one last thing I want to show you" _Asha swam towards the island again and I followed feeling curious. Asha led me under the island and into a cave, we broke the surface of the water and I gasped as I saw the ceiling of the cave. A huge picture had been painted using vibrant colors of a land I had never seen before, it was full of rolling green hills, picturesque houses, city's, people, love and laughter. "wow" I whispered as I examined it "it is my homeland" Asha said softly as her hand brushed the picture "it look beautiful" my heart ached at the sorrow in her expression "it was but it is gone now" I could hear deep sadness in her voice but also strangely there was love and joy "I am sad that it is gone but I refuse to let the pain drive away all the good memories I have left. The good far outweighs the bad and I will never forget the love I felt" she looked determined and happy "lets go" she smiled "I just wanted to show you so you would understand that you are truly part of my heart now" we dived back into the water and headed back to the palace


End file.
